Nira Moradian
by SebastianHeinz
Summary: Nira wächst im Schatten der Karrieren ihrer Eltern auf. Als sie eine Entdeckung macht, muss sie eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Will sie so weiterleben wie bisher? Möchte sie das Leben führen, von dem sie immer geträumt hat? Unwissend gerät die junge Teenagerin in einen Konflikt, vor dem ihre Eltern sie ihr Leben lang bewahrt haben. Doch alles auf der Welt hat seinen Preis...
1. 001 - Ein fraglicher Zufall

1 - Ein fraglicher Zufall

Süd-Frankreich - Côtes du Rhône - 31-Mai-1990

* * *

 **N** ira war froh keinen Anzug tragen zu müssen. Sie stand unter den Zweigen eines Apfelbaums und genoss das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern der Baumkronen. Die Sonne strahlte fast im Zenit und tauchte den Ort in eine gleißende Hitze. Die Luft flirrte über den abgerundeten Pflastersteinen, die einen schmalen Weg den Hang vor ihnen hinaufführten.

 _Nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir endlich oben!_

Sie hielt kurz inne, um Atem zu holen und blickte zurück. Zwischen den blühenden Apfelbäumen wetzte ein Mann den Fußweg hinterher. Er trug einen feinen Tuxedo, war offenbar mittleren Alters, leicht grau meliert, und tief in ein Gespräch mit einem tragbaren Telefon vertieft. Nira verdrehte die Augen und lief stumm weiter. Der Weg brachte sie nach einigen steilen, unwegsamen Treppen zu einer winzigen, grob gemauerten Kapelle. Daran vorbei führten noch einige Meter in der prallen Sonne _endlich_ zum Ziel. _Ist aber auch gar keine Wolke in Sicht ... Zumindest wird sich niemand über schlechtes Wetter beschweren ..._ Ungeduldig tappte Niras Fuß auf dem Fußboden. Ihr Vater blieb stehen und diskutierte mit jemandem auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Eine seichte Brise ließ sie die Arme strecken und die Abkühlung genießen. _Es wäre besser gewesen die Haare zusammenzubinden, du dumme Nuss._ So sorgte ein kurzer Griff in die tiefbraune Mähne für kurzweilige Erfrischung. Flüchtig wurde noch das Kleid zurechtgerückt. _Du kannst zu einer Hochzeit doch kein schwarzes Kleid anziehen! Das ist doch keine Beerdigung!_ Nira spürte es den Rücken hinab frösteln, als sie sich die Worte ihrer Mutter in Erinnerung rief. _Ich mach, was ich für richtig halte und wie ich mich am wohlsten fühle. Außerdem bist du ja eh nicht da und Vater interessiert es nicht. Ätsch!_ Niras Mutter hatte an diesem Morgen nur eine Notiz im Hotelzimmer zurückgelassen:

»Kann heute leider nicht mitkommen, muss dringend Jacques Verdeaux treffen, er ist in der Stadt und ein Künstler von einmaligem Talent. Diese Gelegenheit bietet sich mir nicht mehr allzu schnell! Bestellt schöne Grüße und sagt einfach, dass ich nicht wohl auf bin.«

Es überraschte niemanden. Weder Tochter, noch Vater. So war ihre Mutter. Immerhin hinterließ sie dieses Mal eine Nachricht. Also würden die beiden an diesem Tag auf eine Hochzeit gehen, ohne das Brautpaar oder jemand anderes der Gesellschaft zu kennen. Daher ignorierte Nira beim Anziehen auch völlig ungeniert die weisenden Worte ihrer Mutter und nahm sich, statt eines geblümten Sommerkleides, ein schickes schwarzes Cocktailkleid, das sie vor einigen Tagen gekauft hatte. Hinzu kamen noch ein silberner Haarreif und eine rote, mit Blumen geschmückte Schärpe. _Simpel, stilvoll. Bin schließlich alt genug, um zu entscheiden, was ich a_ _nziehe_ _..._

»Vater, wir sind schon zu spät!« Machte sie der inneren Unmut Luft. Dieser wedelte den Protest der eigenen Tochter mit einer Handbewegung von sich. Nira lief weiter. _Immerhin hab ich die Einladungen in meiner Handtasche. Sollst du doch zusehen, wie du ohne reinkommst. Ich tu mir die Hitze nicht mehr länger freiwillig an!_ Der Weg führte über eine alte Auffahrt, an den ersten Burggebäuden entlang. Das Gemäuer strahlte neben der Hitze auch eine natürliche Altertümlichkeit aus, die Nira sehr an einen Film erinnerte, den sie erst vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Die Ähnlichkeiten waren verblüffend und auch die Fachwerkkonstruktion ließ sie in Gedanken versinken. Einen Augenblick lang hielt sie sich am Rand der Balustrade fest, um einen Blick hinunter zu werfen. Doch die Mauersteine glühten förmlich, so dass das brünette Mädchen schnell wieder die Hände hinunternahm. Sie schaute ins Tal und hielt inne. Zwischen den seicht rollenden Hügeln schlängelte sich ein Fluss durch die Täler. Es ragten einige kleine Kirchtürme aus den spärlich verteilten Siedlungen hervor, die allesamt nur ein paar Häuser umfassten. Getrennt waren sie durch abgesteckte bunte Felder und urtümlich anmutende Waldstücke. Auf dem Fluss trieb ein Transporter mit Containern. Nira verzog das Gesicht. _Doch nicht so wie vor tausend Jahren._ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schritt schlendernd voran. Ihr Vater war nun fast außer Hörweite. Er gestikulierte wild an seinem Mobiltelefon und wiederholte sich erneut in einer halb geschrienen Erklärung, die kein Punkt oder Komma kannte. Ein langer Blick in den Himmel offenbarte immer noch kein einziges Anzeichen für schlechteres Wetter. Nur einige Kondensstreifen verunstalteten das ansonsten makellose Blau. Vor dem Burgtor angekommen wurde Nira von einem kräftigen Windzug erfasst. Die frische Luft erzeugte eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihren mit Schweiß benetzten Armen. In dem Torbogen war der Empfang aufgebaut. Ein mit Efeu bewachsener Bogen ragte über einem tiefroten Teppich. Über ihr empor ragte ein alter, grob gemauerter, Turm in die Höhe. Gegenüber lag ein rundes massives Gebäude, welches vermutlich das Torhaus gewesen sein musste. Trotz des Alters faszinierte die Kraft und Wehrhaftigkeit des alten Mauerwerks die junge Teenagerin. _Wie das alles ausgesehen haben musste, als hier noch die Bauherren lebten?_

Ein festlich gekleideter Portier blickte ihr freundlich entgegen. Er stand hinter einem kleinen Pult und begrüßte sie auf Französisch.  
»Bonjour Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une chaleureuse bienvenue.«

[Französisch: Guten Tag, ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen.]

Nira zögert einen Augenblick, sie konnte gerade mal eine Handvoll französischer Floskeln. _Schnell jetzt! Sag was!_ »Hola!«, sagte sie und kniff unmittelbar die Augen zusammen. _Glückwunsch du Trampel!_ Ihr Gegenüber ließ sich nichts anmerken und stellte ihr eine Frage. Sie verstand kein Wort. Sie blickte sich kurz um, ihr Vater war noch weit hinter ihr zurückgeblieben und faselte weiterhin am Telefon. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und öffnete ihre Handtasche. Schnell waren die Einladungskarten herausgezogen und überreicht. Der Portier nahm die Karte mit beiden Händen entgegen, legte den Kopf freundlich zur Seite und lächelte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung trug er selbst bei diesem Wetter makellose weiße Handschuhe. Nira räusperte sich und wagte einen neuen Versuch.

»Excuse moi, nous sommes la famille Schwartz-Moradian.«

Der Versuch ihrem Familiennamen einen französischen Akzent einzuhauchen musste für einen Muttersprachler nahezu an Körperverletzung gleichen. Völlig professionell schenkte ihr der Portier einen freundlichen Gruß und durchblätterte die vor ihm liegende Liste. »Sie erscheinen mit drei Personen, junge Dame?« fragte er nun auf Deutsch mit leichtem französischem Einschlag. Wortlos blinzelte Nira. _Woher weiß er, dass wir deutsch sprechen? Steht das auf der Gästeliste?_

»Do you attend with three of your family, mylady?« folgte auf ihr kurzes Schweigen. Stumm schüttelte Nira ihren Kopf. _Welche Sprache den jetzt? Verdammt!_ »Two, two, zwei, deus, stei!« Im schnellen Stakkato flogen die Worte heraus. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde und das nicht von der Sonne. _Keine fünf Minuten hier und schon blamiert. Klasse._

»We are only two. Please excuse me. Sorry!« presste sie unzufrieden hervor. Unzufrieden, da es ihr unendlich peinlich war und sie gewöhnlich keine Probleme mit Sprachen hatte. »It´s quiet hot, I´m sorry!« Schob sie nochmal lächelnd, entschuldigend hinterher.

»Please, no excuse is necessary. You do speak a couple of languages young lady, as it seems. « Nira fühlte sich geschmeichelt. »Merci! I´m best in english and Ivrit. That is the modern hebrew. My mom´s from Israel, my Dad´s german.« _Sein hübsches Lächeln könnte ich mir den ganzen Tag ansehen ..._

Unvermittelt spürte Nira eine kräftige Hand an der Schulter, die an ihr zog und sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. »Du sollst hier keine Wurzeln schlagen, Mädchen! Wir sind schon zu spät ohne deine Trödelei!« nötigte sie eine bekannte Stimme zu einem hastigen Schritt. Nira blieb mit einem Absatz zwischen den Pflastersteinen hängen und stürzte über die eigenen Beine. Ihr Knie schlug auf harten Fels. Einen Augenblick später gab eine Naht ihres Kleides nach. Ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Sie wollte schreien. Panisch tastete sie nach dem Riss. _Linke Seite. Nur etwas eingerissen. Nicht bloßgestellt!_ Ihr Vater versuchte sie unvermittelt am Arm hochzuziehen, scheiterte jedoch am ruppigen Widerstand seiner Tochter, die ihm nun giftig entgegenfunkelte. »Lass mich in Frieden!« zischte sie ihm durch zusammengepresste Lippen Vater sprach Ivrit nur rudimentär und Nira fluchte fast ausschließlich in der Spache ihrer Mutter. Missbilligend blickte ihr Vater zu ihr herab. Dann blickte er sich kurz um und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Einige Köpfe hatten sich bereits zu ihnen gedreht und beäugten die Szene. Schließlich gab er ihr ein Handzeichen aufzustehen. Nira wechselte ins Deutsche. »Wenn du mich wie eine Lady behandeln würdest, ... tja ... dann hättest du das Theater jetzt nicht, lieber Vater.«

Mit links versuchte Nira den Stoff beisammen zuhalten, die andere nahm den galanten Arm entgegen, der ihr hilfsbereit vom Portier entgegengehalten wurde. »Merci beaucoup, Monsieur!« Eine Bedienstete lief schnellen Schrittes herbei und bot Nira ebenfalls etwas Halt und Schutz vor allzu neugierigen Augenpaaren. Der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters entspannte sich. »Entschuldige bitte Nira, ich wollte nicht, dass du stürzt, vielleicht gehst du kurz mit der netten Dame mit.« Der Vorschlag brachte ihm einen neuen bösen Blick seiner Tochter ein. »Lass mich einfach in Frieden. Ist doch ohnehin das, was du am besten kannst, Vater!« Schweigen. Einige Umstehende schauten neugierig herüber. Einige hatten zwar den Tonfall aber nicht die Sprache verstanden. Ohne eine Antwort wurde Nira aus dem Eingangsbereich geführt und verschwand im nächsten angrenzenden Gebäude.

Nira schenkte der älteren Frau vor sich ein herzliches Lächeln. Ihr Knie war desinfiziert und mit einem Pflaster versorgt worden. Sie war auf einen alten Ledersessel mit Fußbank verwiesen worden, der sie entfernt an einen fürstlichen Thron erinnerte. »Wenn das hier ein wenig länger dauert und ich die Zeremonie verpasse, wäre ich nicht allzu traurig, wenn Sie verstehen«, sagte sie ein wenig beschämt auf Englisch. Ihr antwortete ein belustigtes Schmunzeln. Die Dame nickte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ein Mann brachte ihr eine kleine Flasche Pepsi. »Ein etwas gewagter Stil, selbst wenn Sie etwas älter wären, Miss.« zeigte die Angestellte auf den zerrissenen Stoff. Nira sah ein schelmisches Lächeln und wurde rot. _Oh, da war ja noch etwas._ Der Riss führte sich oberhalb des Knies, bis fast zur Hüfte hinauf fort. »Nichts, was man mit ein paar improvisierten Mitteln nicht in den Griff bekommen würde, nicht wahr?« _Ähm, was genau hat sie jetzt vor?_ Nira wartete ein paar Minuten, dann kam die Dame mit einer Handvoll kleiner Sicherheitsnadeln zurück. Geschickt zupfte sie etwas Stoff zusammen, steckte die gerissenen Stellen zusammen und versteckte das Dilemma unter einer Stofffalte des Kleides. Die Teenagerin staunte. »Keine allzu hastigen Bewegungen, dann sollte es den Abend halten. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Miss?« »Wenn ich noch etwas hier bleiben und mich ausruhen darf, wäre das sehr nett.« Wieder wurde kurz genickt. »Vielen Dank dafür. Ich hoffe, Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände gemacht zu haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie andere Aufgaben erfüllen müssen.« Einen Moment später schloss Nira ein wenig die Augen. Es war angenehm kühl im Inneren des dicken Gemäuers. Es war ruhig. Für eine kurze Weile dämmerte sie in ein beruhigendes Glockenschläge holten sie plötzlich und unerwartet aus dem sanften Schlummer.

Einige Angestellte waren bereits mit wundervoll angerichteten Schüsseln und Platten durch die hinteren Bereiche gelaufen. Ein gewisser Hunger in Niras Magengrube tat sein Übriges um die junge Dame wieder zwischen die fremden Leute zu treiben. Neugierig trat sie erneut in die Wärme des Burghofes und blickte sich um. Kein Mensch kam ihr bekannt vor. _Das Ganze wäre auch nur noch urpeinlich, wenn ich jemanden hier gekannt hätte_. Um sie herum war die Feier bereits im Gange. _Typische Hochzeit bislang. Verschiedenste Grüppchen stehen an Tischen, werfen Häppchen in sich rein und schlürfen Sekt. Ach ja, alle lächeln dabei und jedem geht es ausgezeichnet._

Nira schnappte unterschiedlichste Sprachen auf. Italienisch, Englisch, Spanisch ... Hier und da ein wenig Französisch. Einiges verstand sie überhaupt nicht. So wie die Sprachen waren auch die Gäste aus gemischten Nationen zusammengekommen. Ein Kellner machte kurzerhand Halt und hielt Nira das Tablett auf seiner Hand entgegen. Verschmitzt lächelte sie und griff frech zu. »Merci!« _Was sollte ein Glas schon schaden?_ Der Kellner verschwand in der Menge. Einige Gäste gratulierten noch dem Brautpaar, welches unter Weinreben die Glückwünsche entgegennahm. Die Braut raubte Nira für einen Augenblick den Atem. Sie hatte kakaobraune Haut und nachtschwarzes Haar. Ihr weißes Märchenkleid umspielte nicht nur ihre weiblichen Attribute, sondern brachte auch ihren natürlichen Hautton in einen bezaubernden Kontrast. Das Kleid war an den Konturen des Ausschnitts mit winzigen Perlen und einigen bunten Edelsteinen besetzt. Unmittelbar verspürte Nira einen gewissen Drang sich in die lichter werdende Reihe der Gratulanten einzureihen und das Brautpaar aus der Nähe zu sehen. Ein paar Schlücke Sekt später und in der Schlange angekommen, stellte sich die Frage, in welcher Sprache Nira dem Brautpaar begegnen sollte. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung und nur eine vage Erinnerung daran, wie das Brautpaar tatsächlich hieß. _Ziani? Zaniatti? Zibanittitianio? Fuck ..._ Nira schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, nicht einen Augenblick aufmerksamer auf die Einladungskarten geschaut zu haben. _Jemanden fragen kommt nicht in Frage, da bleibt nur noch lauschen und raten._ Nur noch zwei weitere Gratulanten trennten sie von dem glücklichen Paar.

 _Und meiner nächsten Blamage!_ Nira verdrehte die Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie die Entscheidung einfach gewürfelt. Die Gäste vor ihr sprachen Englisch, die Nächsten Italienisch. Sie hörte den Namen Viliana, an die Braut gerichtet, heraus. _Klingt italienisch genug, oder?_ Sie straffte sich für einen kurzen Moment und öffnete den Mund.

»Vi auguro tutto il meglio per il futuro e solo il meglio per il vostro matrimonio!«

[Italienisch: Alles Gute für Ihre Zukunft und das Beste für Ihre Hochzeit.]

Zwei dunkle Arme umschlangen sie und hielten sie fest an die Braut gedrückt. _Schien zumindest keine Beleidigung gewesen zu sein, was ich da gesagt habe_. _Unverschämt. Diese Frau sieht nicht nur unerhört gut aus, sie riecht sogar noch nach Vanille und Zitronenblüten._ Nach der emotionalen Umarmung reichte ihr der Bräutigam die Hand und schenkte ihr eine freundliche Berührung an der Schulter. »Grazie mille giovane bella signora.« _Glück gehabt!_ »Prego!« Nira strahlte über beide Ohren. _Den hätte ich auch geheiratet!_

Ein weiteres Lächeln und Nira verschwand wieder zwischen den Gästen und bahnte sich ihren eigenen Weg zu den Appetitlichkeiten. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Erlesener geräucherter Lachs, frisches, duftendes Brot mit aromatischen Kräutern, ein weiteres Glas Sekt . _.._

Einige Häppchen später sah sie ihren Vater auf sich zukommen. _Es gibt gerade wenig auf diesem Planeten, auf das ich weniger Lust habe als ein Gespräch mit meinem Vater. Na gut, vielleicht ein waffenfähiger Pockenstamm oder eine Auseinandersetzung mit Religionsfanatikern_ ... Sie suchte das Weite und verschwand zwischen den Leuten. Das war bei der Anzahl der Gäste nicht sonderlich kompliziert. Schließlich zog Nira sich in den begrünten, menschenleeren Bereich des Anwesens zurück. Dort waren nun keine Gäste mehr zu sehen. Verschiedenste Pflanzen, Bäume und Gewächse sowie die Überreste des Burgschlosses umgaben sie in diesem Teil des Areales. Ein Gebüsch in der Nähe sah wie ein formidables Versteck aus. _Für den Fall, dass Vater mir doch noch hinterher stakt._ Gesagt, getan, verschwand Nira zwischen dem satten Grün und blickte verstohlen zwischen den Blättern hervor. Ihren Vater konnte sie auch nach einigen Minuten nicht erspähen. Etwas länger würde sie noch ausharren, danach könnte sie einen Spaziergang in diesem idyllischen Garten unternehmen. Die Zeit verging schleppend, doch der Vogelgesang und die beruhigende Friedlichkeit der gesamten Szenerie leisteten ihr Übriges, um Nira die Zeit angemessen zu vertreiben. Nichts geschah. Die Knie schmerzten ihr, als Nira aus dem Gebüsch hervorkam. Erleichtert wischte sie einige Pflanzenreste von ihrem Kleid. _Nun steht einem Spaziergang ja nichts mehr entgegen._ Erneut streckte sie sich. _Vorsichtig!_ _Nicht, das mühsam geflickte Kleid erneut aufzureißen!_ Aus dem Augenwinkel viel ihr eine kurze Bewegung auf. Unmittelbar verschwand Nira erneut zwischen den Zweigen. Durch die hastige Bewegung verfingen sich ihre Haare zwischen den Ästen.

Für den Moment ignorierte sie den Umstand, denn eine Gestalt ging den Pfad entlang in Niras Richtung. Die Person ging langsamen Schrittes und misslich nach links geneigt. Die Arme hielten eine weiße Handtasche und ein Taschentuch fest. Das Gesicht wurde durch einen bewegungslosen Vogel verdeckt, der auf ihrem Kopf saß und scheinbar eine Art grotesken Hut darstellte, den Nira bislang nur von einigen Bildern in Geschichtsbüchern kannte. Die Person trug ein beigefarbenes Kleid, mit Rüschen und Spitze besetzt. Hätte Nira raten müssen, würde sie diesen Aufzug in die Irrungen und Wirrungen des Jugendstils einordnen. Wobei sie nicht sicher war, ob Jugendstil auch eine Modebewegung gewesen war. Die Frau schlich völlig unachtsam an dem Gebüsch vorbei und steuerte auf ein von außen verriegeltes Gebäude zu.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie tatsächlich dort angelangt war, und immer wieder blickte sie sich um. Kurz vor der Tür kam sie einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht. Nira machte einen kurzen Satz, um ihr Versteck zu verlassen und, notfalls, zur Hilfe eilen zu können. Die alte Dame hielt sich nun bereits selbst fest und drohte nicht mehr zu stürzen. Sie rüttelte kräftig an der Tür, verharrte dann jedoch einige Momente. Nira kniff die Augen zusammen. _Die Tür ist versperrt._ Ein stabiler Metallbügel prangte vor der alten Pforte und war mit einem rostigen Vorhängeschloss abgesichert. Die Alte stellte sich nun vor den Riegel.

Nira konnte nicht erkennen, was sie gerade tat, aber keine fünf Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgezogen und die Dame verschwand zügig hinter der groben Holztür. _Sie hat erst an der Tür gerüttelt und dann das Vorhängeschloss geöffnet? Und selbst wenn sie einen Schlüssel benutzt hätte. Selbst ich brauch mehr als ein paar Sekunden dafür und ich bin nicht alt und gebrechlich. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, oder?_ Nira blickte sich verstohlen um und verließ ihr Versteck. Dann wetzte sie der Frau hinterher. Vor der Tür hielt sie einen Augenblick inne. Die angelehnte Tür war der Zugang zu einem größeren Gebäudekomplex, der damals wohl den Knechten und Mägden zugeteilt war. Das Mauerwerk war zweckdienlich und grob. Es gab nur zwei kleine Fenster und keine verzierten Mauersteine an diesem Gebäude. Offenbar war hier auch der Zugang zum Vorratskeller und dem Gewölbe.

Das Vorhängeschloss stand offen. Von außen sah es so aus, als hätte es vor Jahrzehnten das letzte Mal einen Tropfen Öl gesehen. Nira nahm es in die Hand und drehte den Bügel. *Knack* - sie hielt den Schließbügel nun in der einen, den Körper in der anderen Hand. _Im Ernst?!_ Nira verdrehte die Augen. _Das wird immer merkwürdiger. Also, wenn ich das Ding auch nur anschaue, geht's kaputt. Wie hat dann die alte Lady das Teil aufbekommen? Mit Zauberei? Verrückt_! Zwei Atemzüge später war sie bereits durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür gehuscht. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür wieder ran. In dem Korridor war es fast stockdunkel. Nach ein paar Schritten hielt sie inne und streifte behutsam die Schuhe von den Füßen. _Diese verdammten Absätze bringen mich sonst irgendwann um!_ Vor ihr eröffnete sich ein gerader Flur, von dem zur linken Seite einige Zimmer abgingen. Leise schlich Nira auf blanken Fußsohlen zur ersten Tür und lauschte. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer ihrem leisen Atem. Die Luft roch abgestanden und feucht, und ganz und gar unangenehm. _Hoffentlich werd ich nicht von einer tollwütigen Ratte gebissen ..._ Allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Weiter den Gang hinab konnte sie ein im Dunkeln liegendes Treppenhaus erkennen. Von dort kam ein leises Trippeln. _Womöglich aus der unteren Etage, so wie es sich anhört._ Still horchte sie in das Gebäude hinein. _Vermutlich ist die Lady in den Keller gegangen. Aber was zum Geier macht sie dort unten?_ Vorsichtig setzte Nira einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Sie wollte nicht schlurfen, aber auch nicht auf etwas treten, das sich bösartig in ihre Füße bohrte. Mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand stakste sie an der Wand entlang bis in das alte Treppenhaus. Es war aus uralten dicken Holzplanken gebaut und an einigen Stellen deutlich ausgetreten.

Nira zögerte. _Vielleicht sollte ich zurückgehen. Was mach ich denn, wenn die alte Lady gar nicht so begeistert ist, dass sie verfolgt wird. Vielleicht macht sie ja auch irgendwas. Irgendwas, wovon niemand erfahren darf. Oder vielleicht kommen noch andere. Oder sie ist, vielleicht, einfach dement und braucht Hilfe? Ich lass mich einfach nicht erwischen. Und wenn es nicht nötig ist, mich zu erkennen zu geben, dann ist ja auch kein Schaden entstanden._ Nira grinste. _Das ist fast genauso wie in den Büchern und Filmen. Endlich mal ein kleines Abenteuer._ Ihr Herz schlug kräftig und ihre Knie gaben etwas schneller nach als erwartet, während sie Treppenstufe für Treppenstufe tiefer in das Kellergeschoss vordrang. Die Luft wurde noch unangenehmer, noch modriger mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat. Die unterste Stufe gab unter Niras Gewicht etwas nach und knirschte laut. Erschrocken sog sie Luft ein und hielt sich selbst den Mund zu. Gebannt und völlig bewegungslos horchte sie erneut.

 _Hat das jemand gehört? Eins ... zwei ... drei ... vier ... fünf …_ Bis fünfzig wurde gezählt. Dann ging es weiter.

Das Treppenhaus führte sie in einen großen Lagerraum mit Dachluke. Von den Stufen kam man auf eine Art Balkon, der durch ein löchriges Holzgeländer abgesichert wurde. Ganz oben auf der linken Seite des Raumes fiel durch ein seit Ewigkeiten ungeputztes Fenster bleiernes Licht hinein. In der hintersten Ecke des Raumes standen bis zur Decke gestapelt alte Holzfässer. Der Rest des Raumes sah aus wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag. Zerstörte Fässer, zerborstene Werkzeuge, Mauerstücke und Glas lagen quer verteilt im Raum. Der Staub über der gesamten Szenerie erzeugte ein morbides Bild. Ein Bild, das Nira erneut die Luft einsaugen und abrupt stillhalten ließ. Zwischen den Trümmern kniete die alte Frau, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie kniete auf dem Fußboden und verteilte einige Bilder. Vor ihr war eine Kerze entzündet. _Was tut diese Frau denn da? Eine Kerze? Hier? Hält die hier eine Zeremonie oder Geisterbeschwörung ab?_ Nira löste sich aus ihrer kurzen Starre und machte sich hinter einem Fass so klein wie möglich. _Eins von den Fotos sieht wie ein Porträt aus. Mit etwas mehr Licht könnte ich es besser erkennen. Mist._ Unvermittelt erklang ein tiefes Schluchzen, dass Nira in diesem Augenblick alles andere als erwartet hatte. Die alte Dame hielt eines der Bilder in der Hand und weinte. Aus dem Schluchzen wurde ein unkontrolliertes Wehklagen, das durch Mark und Bein ging. Im Schein der Kerze tropften einige Tränen auf das Bild, dass mit zitterndem Griff gehalten wurde. Nira schnürten die Geräusche die Kehle zu. _Was habe ich blödes Gör hier zu suchen?_ Von unten ertönte ein in Tränen ersticktes Wimmern, doch es erklang kein verständliches Wort daraus. Nira wurde schlecht. _Wer weiß, welche Tragödie sich hier zugespielt hat. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte diesen Moment nicht stören dürfen!_ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und unvermittelt liefen ihr selbst einige dicke Tränen die Wange hinab. Nach einigen Momenten peilte sie den Ausgang an und schlich so leise wie möglich aus dem Raum hinaus. Unter dem lauten Trauern der alten Dame fiel ihr der Rückweg etwas leichter. Sie überstieg die unterste Stufe und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen hielt sie noch für einen Augenblick inne.

 _Es war falsch der Dame hinterher zu schleichen. Es stand mir nicht zu, diesen Augenblick gestört zu haben._ Ein kleines Teufelchen in ihrem Kopf sprach derweil: _Zumindest warst du clever und geschickt genug, dich nicht erwischen zu lassen!_ Sie verließ das Treppenhaus und trat kopfschüttelnd in den Gang.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine kalte feuchte Berührung im Gesicht und etwas griff sie an der Schulter. Es ging so schnell, dass sie einfach gar nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst und einer klammen, kühlen Hand auf dem Mund blickte die junge Frau mit weit aufgerissenen Augen direkt nach vorn. Die kalte Hand gehörte zu einem Jungen. Vermutlich war er ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als sie selbst, gekleidet in einen Smoking und ein bisschen kleiner als Nira. Einige Augenblicke vergingen. Der Bursche blickte sie ebenfalls mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie zitterte erbärmlich am ganzen Körper. Nira versuchte zu schreien, doch der Druck auf den Mund war zu fest, um mehr als ein entsetztes Quietschen rauszubekommen. Ohne Vorwarnung, als hätte er ein verhängnisvolles Zeichen erkannt, veränderte sich der Blick des Jungen. Er wurde wütend. Hart. Unverzeihlich. _Unendlich verletzt._ Hilflos blickte Nira in zwei kalte graue Augen, die ihr, aus seinem bösartig verzerrten Gesicht, unausgesprochenen Hass entgegenschrien. Er drückte so fest zu, dass es ihr wehtat und die Luft abschnürte. Wild zappelnd versuchte sie, seine Hand von ihrem Mund zu reißen. Der Widerstand ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach überwinden. Der Junge legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Nira hörte auf zu kämpfen und nickte. Fast berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. Dann flüsterte er in einem scharfen Ton. »What did you do to my Gran? And why are you here?! How did you escape?« Ihr ganzer Körper erbebte wie Espenlaub.

»I-I-I-I-I- I didn´t. I didn´t do anything! I swear it! Please do stop hurting me! I just…« Nira hatte die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle und kreischte nahezu. Ohne zu zögern, schlug ihr die Hand auf den Mund und presste direkt zu. Der Kopf des Mädchens schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Steinwand. Nira schrie auf. Der Ton wurde jedoch jäh eingedämmt. Sie spürte etwas Warmes, Flüssiges den Nacken herunterlaufen. Sie brach in Tränen aus und hob die Hände vor die Brust um sich zu schü half nicht.

»Tell me your name!«, herrschte er sie an, packte beide Schultern und drückte seine Finger schmerzhaft in ihre nackten Arme. Seine entnervte Stimme überschlug sich und klang schrill und wahnsinnig. Nira rang nach Atem und begann nach einer kurzen Pause zu antworten.

»My name is Nira Karmia Natali Adina Moradian-Schwartz.« _Vielleicht lässt er mich ja endlich gehen. Vielleicht hat er mich ja nur verwechselt. Ich hab doch nichts getan!_ Die Tränen verwässerten ihr weiterhin den Blick und sie erkannte seine Regung nicht richtig. Sie bemerkte nur, wie er in die eigene Hosentasche griff. _Panik!_ Sie stemmte mit aller Kraft die Ellenbogen gegen den Jungen und schrie so laut sie konnte. Er war überrumpelt. Tatsächlich stolperte er, versuchte sich zu fangen und stürzte. _Jetzt oder nie!_ Der Weg nach vorn war versperrt. Doch das Treppenhaus nach oben war frei. Nira lief so schnell, wie die Beine sie trugen. Das Treppenhaus rauschte an ihr vorbei. Zwei Etagen ging es höher, dann stoppte sie plötzlich, atemlos, in einer Sackgasse. _Dead end! Fuck!_

Sie stand in einer offen stehenden Tür, hinter der sich ein völlig zerstörter Raum befand. Der Fußboden war kreisrund zerfetzt und gab den Blick auf den darunter liegenden Raum frei. Dieser war übersäht mit Trümmern und zerschlagenen Möbeln. Hier ging es nicht weiter. _So ein verdammter Mist!_ Ihre Füße brannten und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, hörte sie schon die nachfolgenden Schritte. Der bedrohliche Junge kam die Treppe empor und direkt auf sie zu. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen dünnen, kurzen Ast aus Holz, wie einen Drumstick, aber furchteinflößend auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Nira ging langsam rückwärts. Sie wusste nicht, was das sollte. Aber die Situation erschien ihr grauenerregend genug. Sie hob die Arme in die Luft. Nach ein paar Schritten war sie an der äußersten Kante angekommen. Der Junge zeigte weiterhin auf sie und war kaum noch einen großen Schritt von ihr entfernt.

»You are evil, and a lier!« Nira blieb einen kurzen Augenblick der Atem weg. Der Junge machte einen schnellen Satz nach vorne und stach mit dem Holzstück in ihren Bauch. Sie spürte, dass sie fiel. Wie in Zeitlupe entfernte sich das bösartige Gesicht. Die Haare flatterten an ihrem Gesicht entlang. Dann stoppte der Fall. Holz zerbrach und Nira schrie, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Unter der Kraft des Aufpralls gaben ein paar Dielen nach und sie rollte in den Zwischenraum der Etage. Überall um sie herum lagen Trümmer. Der ganze Körper schmerzte. Ihr Arm war taub und ein grelles ekliges Pfeifen tönte in ihren Ohren. Am meisten quälte sie jedoch der Bauch. Es brannte und pochte. Der Schmerz ließ die junge Frau sich zusammenkrümmen und wälzen. Nira schrie, so laut sie konnte.

Irgendwer würde sie hören.

Der Schmerz würde vorbeigehen.

Die alte Frau würde helfen.

Sie schrie, weil nichts anderes mehr blieb.

Bis ihr die Luft ausging.

Jede Sekunde erlitt sie wie einen Teil der Ewigkeit.

Für einen kurzen klaren Moment konnte Nira etwas vor sich sehen. Es hing an einer zerborstenen Holzsparre und funkelte silbrig blau, keine Handbreit vor ihrem Gesicht. Es sah aus wie ein wundervolles Schmuckstück.

 _Unangetastet. Rein. Bezaubernd._

Allmählich verließ der Schmerz ihren Körper. Erneut näherten sich Schritte. Nira griff nach dem Geschmeide und hielt es fest. Sie setzte sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihr rechter Arm sendete einen unversöhnlich stechenden Schmerz aus. Dann war er bei ihr. Wieder zeigte er mit dem Stöckchen in ihr Gesicht. Nira blickte ihn an. Innerlich bereitete sich wieder auf den kommenden Schmerz vor. Der Junge starrte sie verbissen an. Sein Kinn bebte. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Ein Trümmerstück fiel von der Decke herab, doch niemand der beiden wandte den Blick von dem jeweiligen Gegenüber.

Vor ihm in den Trümmern saß dieses Mädchen. Die Füße bluteten, lockige dunkelbraune Haare hingen strähnig den Kopf herab. Das fast zerfetzte Kleid hielt an den letzten Fäden über der rechten Schulter. Staub und Dreck hatten sich überall verteilt. Völlig verlaufene und verwischte Schminke entstellte ihr Antlitz. Die Unterlippe war geschwollen. Blut verlief zwischen ihren Zähnen. Die linke Hand war fest geschlossen und die Knöchel ragten steil hervor. Sie stieß einen regelmäßigen schnaubenden Atem heraus. Niras Tränen trockneten allmählich.

»Ich bin Nira Moradian! Meine Mutter ist Karmia Natali Adina Hadasa Moradian aus Israel und mein Vater ist Karl-Heinrich Schwartz aus Deutschland! Wir haben niemandem Leid zugefügt! Ich! Habe! Niemals! Jemanden! Verletzt! Und du wirst aufhören, mir weh zu tun!«

Nira wurde für einen Augenblick schwindelig, dann kurz schwarz vor Augen und anschließend fühlte sie nur noch eins: Grenzenlose Wut. Sie brannte in ihren Eingeweiden wie siedendes Öl. Doch es schmerzte nicht. Es gab ihr Kraft. Niras Augen verengten sich. Es schreckte den Burschen nicht ab. Entschlossen und hasserfüllt ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und stach erneut nach ihr.

Das Holz berührte sie an der Stirn. Dann zerriss ein gleißender Lichtschein die Szenerie und ein ohrenbetäubender Donner grollte quer über das Gebäude, das Anwesen und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Der Bräutigam stockte in seiner Tischrede. Niras Vater blickte sich um. Die meisten Gäste blickten überrascht zum Himmel. Einige dunkle Wolken zogen urplötzlich aus dem Nichts auf und trieben über ihnen ineinander. Einen Tisch weiter saß ein blonder schlaksiger Mann, der jegliche Gesichtsfarbe verloren hatte und ein junges, ebenfalls blondes Mädchen an sich drückte. Zu seiner rechten verlor eine beleibte Frau das Bewusstsein und sackte auf die Schulter ihres Mannes herab. »Was hat das zu bedeuten?« fragte Niras Vater unruhig. Niemand antwortete. Die Gespräche waren verstummt. Ein gleißender Blitz und ohrenbetäubender Donner ließ alle Versammelten zusammenzucken. Karl-Heinrich Schwartz biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Nira!«


	2. 002 - Nira Moradian

2 - Nira Moradian

Süd-Frankreich - Côtes du Rhône - 50 Stunden später

* * *

 **D** ie ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen durch ein geöffnetes Fenster und trafen auf einen riesigen Strauß frischer Sommerblumen. Der Wind entlockte den Baumkronen ein sanftes Rauschen und trug einen Hauch von frischem Lavendel mit sich. Ab und an ertönte ein Vogel mit seinem Lied.

Natali Moradian hockte in einem Ledersessel und schaute gedankenverloren auf eine Zeichnung. Ihr Haar war zerzaust, die Schminke verlaufen und ihre Kleidung zerknittert. Auf den Knien ruhte ihre ausgefranste Zeichenmappe. Die rechte Hand hielt einen Bleistift, den sie alsbald hastig über das Papier führte.

Das Bild zeigte eine junge Frau im Porträt. Sie lag auf einem Kissen, die Augen geschlossen und eine Margerite lag in ihrem dichten, lockigen Haar. Auf der Nasenspitze entstand mit einigen Strichen und etwas Farbe ein prächtiger Schmetterling. Um den Hals formten mehrere schnell geführte Linien eine feine Kette, in die ein goldenes Herz eingehangen wurde. Natali wischte sich etwas Feuchtigkeit aus den Augenrändern und putzte sich die Nase. Dann steckte sie den Bleistift in ihr Haar. Sie warf einen Blick durch das Fenster und atmete die frische Sommerbrise ein. Vor ihr lag eine junge Frau. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Natali summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin. Es war dieselbe, die sie auch vor knapp einem Dutzend Jahren das erste Mal sang, nachdem das Mädchen auf die Welt gekommen war. In Gedanken vertieft, stimmte Natali zu einer erneuten Wiederholung an. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Die Lippen ihrer Tochter bebten. »... rrrrmmm … zu warm!«, murmelte Nira vor sich hin.

Einen halben Herzschlag später spürte sie Haare im Gesicht und ein lautes Aufschluchzen.

 _Was …? Augen aufmachen … ... Zu anstrengend ..._

Tausend Gedanken und Eindrücke schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Es waren zu viele und keiner davon hatte Bestand. Sie zu ordnen erschien unmöglich. Sie hörte, dass jemand ihren Namen aussprach. Sie spürte Wärme. Es roch nach Zitronengras. Zunehmend konnte sie sich auf einzelne Eindrücke konzentrieren und Gedanken formen. Sie erkannte den Duft ihres eigenen Shampoos. _Ich kenne nur eine Person, die sich ständig an meinem Shampoo bedient …_ »Ima …«, flüsterte Nira. Sie zwang ihre Augen ein wenig auf und sah ein verschwommenes Bild von wilden Locken, die auf ihrem Gesicht lagen.»Wo bin ich hier?«

Natali ließ von ihrer Tochter ab und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Nira lag in einem fremden Raum. Der Kopf dröhnte und ihr wurde es flau im Magen. _Sieht verdammt nach Krankenhaus aus hier._ Sie blickte ihre Mutter an und stützte sich hastig auf. Ein spitzer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren rechten Arm. Dann fiel sie zurück ins Kissen. Sie bemerkte etwas, das den Arm in seiner Bewegung behinderte.

 _Gipsarm?_

»Mutter, was ist los, wo bin ihr hier?«, brachte sie schnell heraus. Natali griff nach ihrer Hand und streichelte ihrem Mädchen über die Stirn. »Beruhig dich Liebes, es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit,« redete sie sanft auf ihre Tochter ein. Nira tastete sich panisch ab, trotz der Versicherung ihrer Mutter. »Was ist mit mir passiert? Wo sind wir hier? Warum sind wir hier?« Sie tastete ihren Kopf ab. Ein Verband war knapp über der Stirn darum gewickelt, sodass ihre Locken oben wie eine Turmfrisur herauslugten. Nira lag in einem großen, weiß bezogenen Bett in einem hellen Raum mit einigen Landschaftsgemälden und einer Sitzecke. An der dem Bett gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein Fernseher montiert. Auf einer Kommode standen Blumensträuße in allerlei Vasen verteilt. Natali nahm Niras Hand und strich ihr eine lockige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Du hattest einen Unfall, als du mit deinem Vater auf der Hochzeit warst.« Nira schaute sie ungläubig an. »Auf der Hochzeit? Was für ein Unfall? Wovon redest du?« Ihre Gedanken waren plötzlich völlig geleert. Sie drückte die Hand ihrer Mutter fester. »Nira, erinnerst du dich an gar nichts?« Die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und es bildeten sich Falten auf der Stirn der Mutter. »Nein! Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest! Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist unser Streit bezüglich des Kleides!« Natali atmete tief durch.

»Du bist mit deinem Vater zusammen auf die Hochzeit der Zinettis gegangen. Du hast dich mit deinem Vater gestritten und bist dann verschwunden. Eine halbe Stunde später gab es lauten Donner und Gewitter. Dein Vater hat sich sehr um dich gesorgt und hat versucht, dich zu finden. Du wurdest schließlich von einer Angestellten bewusstlos gefunden. In einem alten Gebäude, zwischen den Trümmern einer eingestürzten Etage. Du warst überall mit Blut beschmiert, dein Arm war gebrochen und du hattest eine offene Wunde am Kopf. Du wurdest dann sofort in diese Privatklinik hier gebracht. Das ist nun zwei Tage her. Seitdem bist du nicht aufgewacht. Dein Vater ist im Nebenraum und ruht sich gerade aus. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!« Ihr liefen einige Tränen die Wange herab. Nira starrte zur Decke. _Warum weiß ich nichts mehr davon!?_

»Kann ich mich an das alles nicht mehr erinnern, weil ich auf den Kopf gefallen bin?«, fragte sie und warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu ihrer Mutter. Natali zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das weiß ich nicht mein Schatz. Die Ärzte sagen, dass bis auf die äußeren Blessuren mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Du wurdest sehr gründlich untersucht. Jetzt, wo du wach bist, ist endlich alles wieder gut!« Nira senkte den Kopf auf die Brust und strich über ihren Gipsarm. Einige Augenblicke vergingen.

Dann fragte sie: »Seid ihr sicher, dass es ein Unfall war?« Natali schaute sie entsetzt an. »Was denn sonst?« Ihre Tochter zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht, ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl. Keine Ahnung ...« Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und zog die Lippen kraus. »Außerdem hab ich tierischen Hunger!« Natalie musste laut lachen. »Du denkst auch immer nur mit deinem Magen!« Natali stand auf und gab Nira einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Ich sag deinem Vater Bescheid und besorg dir einen Happen zu essen, in Ordnung?«

Nira nickte und schloss die Augen. »Okay!« Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geschlossen.

 _Irgendwas muss doch noch in meinem Kopf sein!_ Sie atmete tief durch. _Wenn ich auf einer Hochzeit war, was wäre mir denn total wichtig? Was würde ich mir auf jeden Fall merken?_ Einige Sekunden vergingen. _Die Braut! Und ihr Kleid! Die Hochzeitstorte?_ Nira sog die Luft ein und roch den Lavendel. _Verdammt noch eins, da ist nichts, gar nichts!_ Sie ballte die Fäuste. Der rechte Arm ziepte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Handgelenk. _Aua!_

 _Was hätte ich denn in einem Gebäude gesucht, das einsturzgefährdet ist? Das versteh ich nicht. Warum mach ich so einen Unfug? Vielleicht weil ich mich mit Vater gestritten habe? Aber deshalb in einen maroden Bau zu gehen ... Klingt für mich jetzt nicht sonderlich plausibel ..._

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau in weißem Kittel betrat den Raum. In ihren adrett frisierten kurzen Haaren steckte eine kleine runde Brille. Um den Hals trug sie ein typisches Stethoskop. Sie erkannte Nira, blickte ihr in die Augen und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. »Wie schön, dass du endlich wach bist! Ich bin Dr. Goutier. Wie geht's dir denn?« Die etwas ältere Frau sprach auf Englisch und hinterließ nahezu keinen Akzent in ihrer klaren, aber tiefen Stimme. Nira zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich fühl mich ganz gut, bin nur etwas müde. Und ich kann mich nicht an die letzten drei Tage erinnern. Das macht mir irgendwie Angst. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit meinem Kopf?«

Die Ärztin nickte. »Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wie ich sehe, geht es dir ja schon ganz gut. Du hast die Augen auf, sprichst …« Sie setzte sich zu Nira ans Bett. »Keine Lichtempfindlichkeit, keine Kopfschmerzen oder Übelkeit?« Die Patientin schüttelte den Kopf. »In der Computertomographie haben wir auch keine Auffälligkeiten festgestellt.« Sie hielt kurz inne und blickte zur Decke. »Eigentlich kann ich mir selbst nicht erklären, warum du zwei Tage bewusstlos warst. Normalerweise kommt das nur bei schweren Gehirnerschütterungen oder Quetschungen vor. Dein Kopf war jedoch nur äußerlich etwas angekratzt. Wir konnten das problemlos nähen. Wir mussten noch nicht einmal deine schönen Haare abschneiden.« Nira zuckte für einen Moment zusammen.

Schmunzelnd fuhr Dr. Goutier fort: »Wir sollten erst einmal froh sein, dass du nun wach und wohlauf bist. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dein Unterarm war gebrochen, aber glücklicherweise konnte der Bruch relativ einfach gerichtet werden. Zur Sicherheit haben wir eine kleine Metallschiene an den Knochen angebracht. Dein Arm wird eine gewisse Zeit brauchen, um zu verheilen. In etwa 2 bis 4 Wochen kommt der Gips dann ab.«

Nira hob die Hand, um die Ärztin zu unterbrechen. »Frau Doktor … ist wirklich alles mit mir in Ordnung? Ich fühle mich etwas komisch. Nicht krank oder unwohl, einfach nur merkwürdig.« Dr. Goutier fühlte die Temperatur ihrer Stirn. »Lass es ganz ruhig angehen und mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast die letzten zwei Tage verschlafen, da ist es ganz normal, dass du dich etwas eigentümlich fühlst. Kannst du mir sagen, was das Letzte ist, an das du dich erinnerst?« Nira nickte.

»Ich habe mich mit meiner Mutter gestritten. Es ging um das Kleid, welches ich auf der Hochzeit anziehen wollte. Ich wollte ein schönes Schwarzes, meine Mutter war dagegen. Kurz danach bin ich schlafen gegangen. Dann ist nichts mehr in meinem Gedächtnis. Bis ich vor einigen Minuten hier aufgewacht bin.« Dr. Goutier stimmte ihr zu. »Gedächtnisverlust vor dem eigentlichen Unfall deutet in den meisten Fällen auf eine schwerere Gehirnerschütterung oder Quetschung hin, aber davon konnten wir keinerlei Anzeichen erkennen. Physisch bist du in sehr guter Verfassung. Von deinem Arm einmal abgesehen. Ich schlage vor, du ruhst dich einfach etwas aus.

Wenn du magst, kannst du etwas spazieren gehen, aber nimm dir bitte jemanden mit, falls du dich nicht gut fühlst. Die Erinnerungen werden bestimmt wieder kommen, wenn du etwas zur Ruhe gekommen bist, und dann sieht die Welt auch wieder ganz anders aus.«

Die Ärztin schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. Dann setzte sie sich unvermittelt auf, murmelte etwas, das Nira nicht verstand, und verließ den Raum.

Sie hatte den Raum kaum verlassen, da huschte sie auch schon wieder durch die Tür hinein. In der Hand hielt sie eine Zeitung. Diese breitete sie auf Niras Bettdecke aus und zeigte auf einen Artikel. Es war ein Bild von einem Hochzeitspaar und einigen Gästen dort abgebildet. Nira schaute sich das Bild neugierig an. »Vielleicht hilft dir das ja auf die Sprünge.«, entgegnete Dr. Goutier. Nira dachte nach und grub in ihren Erinnerungen. »Nein, tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist. Ich habe diese Personen noch nie gesehen. Das heißt, ich weiß zumindest nichts mehr darüber, sollte ich sie je gesehen haben.« Sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

»Warum zum Geier erinnere ich mich an nichts von dem, was auf diesem Bild ist? Dieses Brautpaar ist wunderschön. Nichts hätte mich davon abgehalten, mir dieses bezaubernde Kleid aus der Nähe anzusehen. Aber da ist nur Schwärze. Kein Funken eines Gedächtniseindrucks!« »Mach dich nicht so verrückt, Nira! Kannst du dich an etwas vor der Hochzeit erinnern? An deinen Vater, an deine Großeltern, an dein Zuhause?« Nira zögerte einen Moment und dachte darüber nach. Schließlich nickte sie. »Ja, da fehlt nichts. Die Erinnerungen sind alle da, wie gewohnt.« Die Ärztin blickte erleichtert. »Das ist doch gut. Dann mache ich mir weniger Sorgen.«

Die junge Patientin vor ihr starrte weiterhin auf den Artikel. Über dem Bild stand die Überschrift:

Marriage magnifique, dans le chateau mauvaise.«

 _Französisch: Wunderschöne Hochzeit auf dem bösen Schloss._

Sie stutzte. »Heißt mauvaise, nicht böse?« Dr. Goutier nickte.

»Oui. C´est vrai, ma fille! Tu parle francais?«

 _Französisch: Ja. Das stimmt, meine Kleine. Sprichst du französisch?_

Nira lächelte und führte auf Englisch fort: »Nur ganz, ganz wenig, entschuldigen sie. Aber was hat es denn damit auf sich?« Die Ärztin seufzte und ließ sich mit der Antwort ein paar Sekunden Zeit. Dann nahm sie Niras Hand.

»Vor vielen Jahren ist etwas sehr, sehr Schlimmes dort passiert und die Menschen haben seither versucht, nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht, warum jemand das nun in die Zeitung schreibt, ich selbst habe diesen Ausdruck das letzte Mal vor mehr als sieben Jahren gehört.« Sie räusperte sich und sprach leise weiter. »Auf diesem Anwesen lebte viele Generationen lang ein altes Adelsgeschlecht. Kaum jemand kannte sie und die hohen Herren und Damen blieben für gewöhnlich unter sich. Sie galten als äußerst sonderbar und ganz und gar unumgänglich. Einige berichteten von einer nahezu bösartigen Einstellung gegenüber den normalen Bürgern. Sie gingen nicht auf den Markt und beteiligten sich nicht am öffentlichen Leben der Stadt. Es hieß, sie wären verantwortlich für das gelegentliche Verschwinden von Leuten. Niemand ging freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe ihres Anwesens und angeblich kam auch niemand, der wahnsinnig genug war es zu tun, jemals zurück. Die einfachen Leute von damals hatten Angst vor diesen Schlossbewohnern. Das sind zumindest die einfältigen Geschichten, die man überall hört. Und so abgedroschen es klingt, ist auch nach dem ›Vorfall‹ niemand gern in die Nähe des Anwesens gegangen.« Nira blickte sie skeptisch an. »Was für ein ›Vorfall‹?« Erneut seufzte die Ärztin. »Eines Nachts zog ein entsetzliches Gewitter über dem Schloss auf. Zwischen den Blitzen und schrecklichem Donnern konnte man fürchterliche Schreie hören. Meine Großmutter schwört noch heute, dass sie selbst es mit ihren eigenen Ohren gehört hatte. Niemand war in dieser Nacht tollkühn genug gewesen, sich in die Nähe zu wagen und nachzuschauen. Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis der Polizeihauptkommissar mit allen verfügbaren Beamten, das Anwesen betrat, um die Sache zu untersuchen. Zuvor konnte er keine ausreichend große Gruppe zusammenstellen. Es muss grauenvoll gewesen sein. Das Anwesen war übersät mit Leichen. Alle Bediensteten und alle Bewohner des Schlosses waren tot. Was genau dort passiert ist, konnten der Kommissar und seine Leute nie herausfinden. Das Gelände wurde abgeriegelt und erst vor wenigen Wochen wieder für zugänglich erklärt. Die Hochzeit war ein schönes Symbol, diesem Ort wieder eine positive Ausstrahlung einzuverleiben. Und dann ist leider das mit dir passiert.«

Nira starrte sie ungläubig an. »Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das was mit mir passiert ist in irgendeiner Art und Weise damit zu tun hat. Ich bin nicht abergläubisch. Und die Geschichte klingt in der Tat eher nach einem bösen Märchen, finde ich.« Dr. Goutier nickte. »So meinte ich das nicht, Liebes. Verzeih mir. Es ist natürlich nur eine Geschichte, die sich die einfachen Leute erzählen.« Dann stand sie vom Bett auf. »Nira, ich werde nun nach einigen anderen Patienten sehen. Ich bin aber heute Nachmittag wieder hier. Solltest du dich nicht wohlfühlen oder Fragen haben, kannst du auch immer zwischendurch Bescheid geben. Du bist hier, bei uns, in guten Händen.«

Nira schaute Dr. Goutier hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ. Beinahe stieß die Ärztin mit Niras Vater zusammen, der mit einem übermüdeten Gesichtsausdruck das Zimmer betrat. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich als er bemerkte, dass seine Tochter die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und ihm entgegenblickte.

»Guten Morgen junge Dame«, begrüßte er sie mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn. »Wir haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen um dich gemacht!«, sagte er und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der an Niras Bett stand. »Wie geht's dir?« Nira zuckte mit den Schultern. »Mir geht's ganz gut, nur mein Arm tut weh, wenn ich ihn bewege.« Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. »Dafür hast du ja auch den Gips bekommen, damit du es nicht tust.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Nira, kannst du mir sagen, was da passiert ist, auf der Hochzeit?« Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung.«

»Dann denk nochmal nach, bitte!«

Nira schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief aus. »Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich mich mit Mutter wegen des Kleides gestritten habe und ich danach ins Bett gegangen bin. Danach ist alles weg. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was dort passiert ist!« Ihre Stimme nahm bei den letzten Worten eine deutlich höhere Tonlage an. Karl-Heinrich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ging sich durchs Haar. »Entschuldige Nira, ich wollte nicht, … es tut mir leid. Ich hab nur etwas wenig geschlafen. Wir sind alle sehr in Sorge gewesen.« Nira griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. »Du warst doch mit mir da, was ist denn dort passiert mit mir?« Ihr Vater zögerte. Er blickte auf den Boden und begann zu sprechen.

»Wir haben gemeinsam die Hochzeit der Zinettis besucht. Leider trugen wir eine Meinungsverschiedenheit aus und fortan hast du dich rar gemacht. Etwa dreißig Minuten später gab es ein überaus intensives Gewitter. Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht und nach dir suchen lassen. Eine der Angestellten hat dich schließlich in einem alten gesperrten Gebäude bewusstlos gefunden. Du lagst in einer möglicherweise eingebrochenen Etage. Du hast geblutet, dein Arm war gebrochen und dein Kopf war verwundet. Du wurdest unmittelbar in diese Privatklinik gebracht und behandelt. Dann bist du volle zwei Tage nicht aufgewacht.« Er drückte ihre Hand. »Und du kannst dich an gar nichts erinnern? Wirklich?« Nira schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich unwohl.

»Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr! Ich hätte dir bis eben noch nicht einmal die Braut oder den Bräutigam beschreiben können. »Bis gerade eben?«, fragte Karl-Heinrich. Nira atmete tief durch. »Die Ärztin, Dr. Goutier, hat mir ein Foto in der Zeitung gezeigt! Warum muss ich mich hier überhaupt rechtfertigen?« Ihr Vater nickte. »Schon gut, schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Reg dich bitte nicht auf Nira! Hat die Frau Doktor noch mehr gesagt?« Nira entspannte sich ein wenig. »Nur, dass Gedächtnisverlust normalerweise ein Hinweis auf eine schwerere Verletzung des Gehirns ist. Dafür gibt es bei mir aber keinerlei Anzeichen. Warum weißt du denn nicht mehr von der Hochzeit? Du warst doch auch da? Wo war ich denn? Was ist mit mir passiert?« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nira, ich hab dir schon alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Ich kann dir leider nicht mehr beantworten. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du einfach in diesem Gebäude warst, und dann vielleicht ein Blitz eingeschlagen ist. Dadurch ist dann die Decke eingestürzt und du hast dich dabei verletzt. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du wohlauf bist!« Seine Tochter reagierte mit einem Seufzer. »Hm.« Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und räusperte sich.

»Nira, ich wollte noch über eine andere Sache mit dir sprechen.« Seine Tochter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, so gut es ihr stillgelegter Unterarm erlaubte. »Du weißt bestimmt, dass ich bald in Deutschland arbeiten werde. Wir müssen uns noch über die näheren Umstände unterhalten.« _Muss nur nicht jetzt sein ..._ Nira biss sich auf die Zunge. Ihr Vater fuhr weiter fort. »So wie es momentan aussieht, werde ich eine Zeit lang in Frankfurt am Main beschäftigt sein. Ein guter Bekannter hat mir eine fantastische Immobilie angeboten, mitten im Herzen der Stadt.«

Nira krallte sich in die Decke. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz unter ihrem Gips. »Ich weiß zurzeit nicht, wie lange dieses Engagement gehen wird, daher würde ich für dich weiterhin ein privates Tutorium empfehlen. Unser Anwalt klärt gerade die Formalitäten, in Deutschland ist das alles mitunter komplizierter. Mitten im Schuljahr eingegliedert zu werden funktioniert ohnehin nicht, dann würdest du ein Jahr wiederholen, und das wäre lediglich Zeitverschwendung. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir auch ein Au-pair anstellen. Vielleicht finden wir ja eine junge Frau, die dir noch die eine oder andere Sprache beibringt, das gefällt dir doch ganz gut. Was meinst du?« Nira blinzelte einige Male.

»Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht nochmal umziehen will! Ich will auch mal Freunde finden! Ich will nicht alle paar Wochen woanders leben müssen! Ich will nicht …« Ihr Vater schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. »Nira, es kann nicht immer nur nach dir gehen!« Ihr blieb kurz der Atem weg.

»Es geht NIE nach mir! Es geht immer nur nach eurer Nase! Ich will keine Nanny oder Au-pair und ich will nicht andauernd von irgendwelchen Privatlehrern unterrichtet werden!«

Karl-Heinrich schüttelte den Kopf. »Du wirst irgendwann einsehen müssen, dass das Leben kein Wunschkonzert ist. Was wir tun, ist im besten Interesse der Familie und auch vor allem in deinem Interesse. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das jetzt gerade verstehst, aber ich erwarte, dass du dir Mühe gibst und mit Vernunft darüber nachdenkst.«

Nira drehte sich von ihm weg. »Macht, was ihr wollt! Ich hab ja eh nix zu entscheiden! Dann tut doch auch nicht so, als würdet ihr darauf Wert legen, was ich von euren Ideen halte.«

»Nur weil du dich gerade in der Pubertät befindest, ist das kein Freibrief für unschickliches Verhalten, junge Dame.« Ihr Vater berührte sie an der Schulter. »Lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss mich ausruhen!« Sie hörte ein tiefes Ausatmen und dann Schritte, die den Raum verließen.

 _Es ist immer dasselbe! Nira, wir müssen mal wieder umziehen, es ist zu deinem Besten, bla, bla, bla, Geld, bla, bla, bla Karriere. Ja, ja! Ich hab das schon verstanden! Bla, bla, bla, das Blag muss weg, bla, bla, bla!_ Nira liefen Tränen die Wange herab. Mit einer groben Bewegung wischte sie diese aus dem Gesicht. _Gut, dass sie wieder wach ist, dann müssen wir nicht wochenlang im Krankenhaus sitzen und so tun als würden wir uns kümmern. Und dabei würden in der wirklichen Welt unsere Karrierechancen den Bach runter gehen! Man tut mir das Leid! Tut mir das leid, dass der verfluchte Blitz nicht direkt in meinen Schädel eingeschlagen ist! Dann müsstet ihr euch nur eine Woche darum kümmern, dass ich verscharrt werde, und könntet euch so richtig selbst verwirklichen!_ Nira nahm sich die liegengelassene Zeichenmappe ihrer Mutter vom Sitz auf und rupfte die obersten Blätter heraus. Darauf war jeweils sie selbst abgebildet. Schlafend. In einer Blumenwiese, in einer Hängematte, auf einer Parkbank. _Danke! Jedes Mal bist du nicht da, wenn Vater mit sowas um die Ecke kommt! Geschickt gemacht!_ Nira nahm die Blätter und knüllte sie mit der linken Hand zusammen. Dann warf sie das Papier in die Ecke des Raumes. Sie biss sich so fest sie konnte auf die Zunge um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. _Das nächste Mal werde ich hoffentlich nicht gefunden! Das würde einiges erleichtern!_ Nira ballte die Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass der Schmerz in ihrem gebrochenen Arm nahezu unerträglich wurde.

Plötzlich krachte es und das Fenster splitterte in tausend Stücke. Niras Herz setzte einen Schlag vor Schreck aus. Reflexartig zog sie die Decke über den Kopf. Sie hörte plätscherndes Wasser und Scherben, die zu Boden fielen. Dann herrschte einige Sekunden absolute Stille. Einige Augenblicke später stieß jemand die Tür auf. Eine Frau stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Nira lugte vorsichtig unter der Decke hervor. In der Tür stand eine Krankenschwester und hielt die Hände vor den Mund gepresst. Nira schaute sich um. Das Fenster war geborsten und überall lagen Glassplitter. Die Blumen lagen zwischen Scherben und Wasserpfützen auf dem Boden und der Kommode. Auf dem Fußboden verteilten sich ebenfalls die Überreste eines Bilderrahmens.

Niras Mutter stand wenig später mit den Händen voll Sandwiches in der Tür und riss die Augen auf. Erst als eine zweite Krankenschwester versuchte an ihr vorbeizukommen, wurde sie aus ihrer Starre befreit. Sie eilte zu ihrer Tochter. Die eingepackten Sandwiches purzelten auf das Bett. Vorsichtig nahm sie Niras Gesicht zwischen die Hände. Nira stand der Schreck noch immer im Gesicht, das jedmögliche Farbe verloren hatte. Ihre Mutter drückte sie an ihre Brust. Sie spürte den Körper ihrer Tochter vibrieren. »Nira ist alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut? Das war bestimmt nur ein Windzug mein Schatz, alles ist gut. Ich bin ja da! Alles ist gut!« flüsterte sie.

Nira lehnte sich an und atmete tief durch. Einige Tränen versickerten im Haar ihrer Mutter. »Ich muss hier weg! Ich will an die Luft! Können wir ein wenig spazieren gehen, bitte?«, fragte sie schließlich. Natali zögerte einen Moment und nickte.

»Aber sag Bescheid, wenn dir nicht wohl ist, Liebes!« Nira antwortete: »Es geht mir jetzt schon nicht gut, aber ich brauch etwas frische Luft, bitte.«

Einige Minuten später liefen die beiden durch den Garten der Klinik. Zwischen einigen kunstvoll geschnittenen Zierbäumen plätscherte ein altertümlich anmutender Brunnen. Nira setzte sich auf eine Bank und schloss die Augen. Sie sog die Luft tief ein und genoss die Wärme der Sonne. Wind rauschte in den Kronen der Laubbäume und einige Vögel schwirrten durch die Luft.

»Es tut mir leid«, begann Natali. »Ich weiß, du möchtest nicht umziehen, und ich weiß, dass du wütend auf deinen Vater bist.« Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter. Nira hob eine Augenbraue. »Ich bin nicht nur auf Vater wütend ...« Sie schluckte. »Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das mitmachst. Gefällt es dir ständig woanders zu sein? Gefällt es dir, nie irgendwo zuhause zu sein?« Natali wich dem Blick ihrer Tochter aus und schaute wortlos zu Boden. Nira bemühte sich, jegliche Emotion aus ihrer Stimme zu tilgen. »Warum belügt ihr beide mich?« Ihre Mutter hustete. »Wie bitte?«

»Ihr verheimlicht mir irgendetwas. Ich weiß es.« Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander. Natalie hob die Schultern und nahm die Hände hoch. »Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Nira.« Nira schüttelte den Kopf. »Genau. Ich auch nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden.« »Was redest du denn mein Schatz? Geht es dir nicht gut?« Sie nahm eine Hand ihrer Tochter auf. Nira entgegnete ihr mit starrem Blick, ohne zu blinzeln. »Ihr habt mir beide nur sehr vage erzählt, was mit mir auf der Hochzeit geschehen ist. Ein Unfall, ein Gewitter, eine eingestürzte Decke ... Komisch. Ihr tischt mir beide dieselbe Geschichte auf. Die eigenen Worte, aber die exakt selbe Reihenfolge. Ich habe mich mit Vater gestritten und bin verschwunden. Dann gab es Gewitter. Dann wurde ich gesucht. Ich wurde bewusstlos aufgefunden und hier in die Klinik gebracht. Selbst meine Verletzungen habt ihr in derselben Reihenfolge genannt! Ihr habt euch das entweder zurechtgelegt, oder das ist ein ganz, ganz, ganz merkwürdiger Zufall! Keiner von euch scheint näher nachgeforscht zu haben, was mit der eigenen Tochter passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr mir verheimlicht, aber ich hoffe, es gibt einen guten Grund dafür!« Nira verschränkte die Arme und blickte in den Himmel. _Jetzt bloß nicht anfangen zu heulen!_ Ihre Mutter hielt die Tränen nicht zurück. »Wir sind einfach nur froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist und du wieder wach bist. Ist das denn nicht genug?« _Nein, wenn ihr mich belügt, ist das nicht genug!_ Nira öffnete den Mund. »Hm. Vielleicht.« Sie ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in den Arm nehmen. »Wenn ich hier raus komme, möchte ich nochmal auf das Chateau. Ich möchte dahin, wo alles passiert ist. Das ist meine Bedingung, sonst zieh ich nirgendwo mehr hin!« Ihre Mutter nickte und drückte sie weiterhin fest an sich.

»Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.«

Die Stimme kam nicht von ihrer Mutter und war zu tief, um zu einer Frau zu gehören. Nira drehte den Kopf und sah ihrem Vater in die Augen. _Ob du das für eine gute Idee hältst, oder auch nicht, ist völlig nebensächlich. »_ Ich will alles tun, um Klarheit zu haben, was dort passiert ist! Danach können wir gern nach Deutschland umziehen. Aber vorher will ich wissen, was mit mir geschehen ist! Ich muss das tun, bitte!« Ihr Vater schaute sie an, doch Nira konnte den Gesichtsausdruck nicht unmittelbar deuten. _Er würde mich am liebsten maßregeln, da er es hasst, wenn ich Bedingungen aufstelle. Andererseits, sieht es so aus als würde er es wirklich in Erwägung ziehen._ »Natali, was meinst du? Können wir das unserer Tochter zumuten?« Nira warf ihren Einwand sofort dazwischen. »Ich hab kein Trauma erlebt, also was kann so schlimm daran sein, ein paar Steine zu besichtigen?« Sie hatte die Stimme lauter erhoben, als sie es beabsichtigte. »Unsere Tochter denkt, dass wir sie belügen, Karl!«, warf ihre Mutter dazwischen. Nira betrachtete ihren Vater. Seine Haare standen zur Seite hin verwegen ab und die sonst so akkurat gebügelte Hose glich einem Jogging-Outfit. Sein weißes Hemd war hochgekrempelt und wies einige Kaffeeflecken auf. Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich dann neben seine beiden Frauen. Stumm nickte er. _Ist das jetzt ein »Ja, wir belügen sie.« oder ein »Ja, wir bringen dich nochmal auf das Chateau.«?_ Nira wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Schließlich fuhr sich Karl-Heinrich durch die Haare und seufzte. »Schon gut, wir werden nochmal auf das Chateau fahren. Nira soll sich die Zeit nehmen, die sie braucht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es schaden kann. Sobald Nira von Dr. Goutier entlassen worden ist, nehmen wir das in Angriff. In Ordnung?« Nira guckte kurz skeptisch und nickte dann.

»Danke.«


	3. 003 - Gezeichnet

3 - Gezeichnet

Süd-Frankreich - Côtes du Rhône - 5 - Juni - 1990

* * *

 **N** ira lag auf dem Bauch in ihrem Bett und streckte die Füße in die Luft. Vor ihr lagen ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein bekritzelter Block mit Notizen. Rechts neben ihr stapelten sich weitere Bücher. Links auf der Kommode lagen ein Buch und mehrere Zeitungsartikel ordentlich aufeinandergestapelt. Durch einen bunten Strohhalm zog sie einen kräftigen Schluck Kakao. Das Zimmer wurde von einem CD-Spieler mit künstlichem Gewitter und prasselndem Regen beschallt.

Nira las den Satz zu Ende und gähnte laut. Dann schlug sie das Buch mit einem dumpfen Ton zu und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne auf ihren Bleistift und überlegte.

 _Bislang habe ich noch nichts gefunden, dass mich wirklich weiter gebracht hat. Das Schloss ist seit mehr als 150 Jahren in Privatbesitz und seither gibt es keine nennenswerten Informationen darüber. Es scheint fast so, als hätten die neuen Besitzer sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, keine Informationen nach außen dringen zu lassen. Spannend. Aber irgendwie mühselig. In keinem der Bücher war, bis jetzt, ein einziger Hinweis auf die Morde auf dem Schloss. Nur ein Zeitungsartikel spricht von einer »widerlichen Gräueltat gegen die Menschlichkeit«. Klingt auf den ersten Blick ganz schön abgedroschen. Aber vielleicht steckt da ja noch mehr hinter?_ Nira verdrehte die Augen. _Ich hab ja auch noch fünf Bücher und ein paar Zeitungsausschnitte, die ich durchgehen muss._

Unter sich hörte sie einige Geräusche. Das Ferienhaus der Schwartz-Moradians war ein mehrstöckiges Gebäude mit einer offenen zentralen Treppe. Nira glitt aus dem Bett und warf einen Blick in die unteren Etagen. Zwischen den hellen Holztreppen erkannte sie ihre Mutter, die sich ein buntes Tuch um den Hals band und eine ihrer Handtaschen von der Garderobe nahm. Nira zog die Stirn kraus. _Moment mal, wir wollen heute Nachmittag doch noch auf das Schloss fahren, das haben wir doch fest abgemacht._ Sie wetzte, so schnell sie konnte, die Treppe hinab und stieß fast mit ihrem Vater zusammen. Dieser schaute sie mit großen Augen an und streckte die Arme aus. »Was ist denn in dich gefahren?« Nira schaute ihn tadelnd an. »Ich hoffe, ihr wolltet euch nicht einfach verdrücken! Wir fahren heute Nachmittag doch noch auf das Schloss! Schon vergessen?« Die Mundwinkel ihres Vaters stiegen von „entsetzt" auf „amüsiert". »Nein, das haben wir nicht vergessen, wir wollen nur eine Runde spazieren gehen.« Nira zog den Mund kraus. »Ihr geht nie spazieren!«Ihre Mutter mischte sich ein und öffnete die Haustür. »Wie es der Zufall will, gehen wir jetzt etwas vor die Tür. Auch wenn dir das seltsam vorkommt, aber auch wir brauchen mal Zeit für uns.« Nira schüttelte den Kopf. »Wie ihr meint. Denkt nur dran, nicht zu lange wegzubleiben.« Ihr Vater nickte, während Natali lachte. Nira zeigte auf ihren Gips Arm, der mittlerweile mit rotem Klebeband umwickelt war. »Seht ihr das? Ich bin Invalide. Ihr könnt mich nicht lange allein lassen. Ich brauche Pflege!« Im Gesicht ihrer Mutter zeigte sich gespieltes Mitleid. »Du brauchst langsam mal einen süßen Freund, der sich um dich kümmert!«, grinste ihre Mutter und schloss die Tür. Nira fasste erst wieder einen sinnvollen Gedanken, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

 _Wie bitte? Was brauche ich?_ Ihr Kopf wurde rot. _Vielleicht hätte ich einen Freund, wenn ich nicht ständig von Pontius nach Pilatus reisen würde!_ Sie drehte sich von der Tür weg und steuerte in die Küche. Sie schnappte sich aus einem Schrank eine Dose mit Erdnüssen, fügte etwas Barbecue-Sauce hinzu und setzte sich auf die Terrasse. Das Ferienhaus lag an einem Hang und Nira hatte von dort einen herrlichen Ausblick auf die Rhône, die sich durch das grün bewachsene Tal schlängelte. Die Markise über ihr bewegte sich im sanften Wind, wurde von Nira aber misstrauisch beäugt. Nach einigen kritischen Blicken legte sie die Beine hoch und wandte sich ihren Erdnüssen zu.

 _Memo an mich selbst: Ein gebrochener Arm und verlorene Erinnerungen reichen nicht aus, um den Eltern ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen._

 _Nächste Gedankennotiz: Erinnerungen von der Hochzeit wiedererlangen._

 _Mit den Infos, die ich bisher bekam, kann ich im Grunde überhaupt nichts anfangen. Keiner der Umstände erklärt, warum ich dort mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Interpretiere ich in die ganze Sache vielleicht zu viel hinein? Möglicherweise war es ja wirklich nur ein Blitzeinschlag und ich bin einfach nur auf den Kopf gefallen. Unter Umständen fehlen mir ja deshalb die Erinnerungen._

 _Nix Merkwürdiges, nix Übernatürliches, nix Besonderes!_

 _Oh! Mach ich den Aufstand vielleicht auch nur, weil ich gerne eine besondere Geschichte erlebt haben möchte?Das wäre irgendwie … peinlich. Und selbstsüchtig. Und kindisch._ Nira nahm einen weiteren Löffel Erdnüsse mit Sauce. _Was hat Großmutter immer gesagt? Im Zweifel immer auf das Bauchgefühl hören!_

 _Nira an Bauchgefühl. Erbitte Antwort im Fall Erinnerungslücke._

Nichts passierte. _Logisch._

Sie aß den Rest aus ihrem Schälchen, holte sich eine neue Tasse Kakao und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Auf der Treppe fiel ihr eine der Handtaschen ihrer Mutter auf. Es war die, die Natali auch in der Klinik mit sich getragen hatte. Sie war offen und ein Kamm sowie Mascara waren herausgerollt. Nira stellte die Tasse ab und räumte die Gegenstände wieder zurück. Sie bekam den Kamm nicht unmittelbar in die Tasche gesteckt, etwas behinderte sie dabei. Es war ein Papierknäuel, das tief hineingestopft war. Nira hielt einen Augenblick inne. Ihren Bauch durchzog ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

 _Ich kenn dich ganz gut, Freundchen! Du bist »Scham« und ich mag dich ganz und gar nicht._ _Und der Kollege »Schuld« steht auch schon hinten an … Na wunderbar …_ Nira entwich ein gequältes Geräusch und sie verzog das Gesicht. Vorsichtig zog sie das Papier aus der Tasche. Sie schaute sich kurz um und flitzte mit ihrem Kakao dann zurück auf ihr Bett. Dort angekommen stellte sie ihre Tasse ab, setzte sich und begann das Papier zu entfalten. Es waren mehrere Blätter gewesen, die sie in der Klinik in ihrer Wut zusammengepresst und auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. Auf dem Ersten erkannte sie sich selbst. Ihr Kopf lag auf einem Kissen, eine gelbe Blume im Haar und einen Schmetterling auf der Nase. Die Zeichnung war unheimlich schön. Und sie hatte sie fast zerstört. Wieder nagte dieses Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube. _Danke, ich weiß! Blödes Bauchgefühl!_ Das zweite Bild zeigte auch Nira. In einer Hängematte, mit einem Papagei zusammen. Ihr Gesicht war völlig zerknittert und dadurch ziemlich entstellt worden. Sie versuchte, es vorsichtig aufzuziehen und etwas zu glätten. Doch sie verrieb mit ihren Fingern die Farbe und hörte dann schnell wieder auf.

Das letzte Bild zeigte Nira auf einem Holzfußboden. Ihr hingen einige Strähnen im Gesicht und ihre Augen waren in diesem Bild geöffnet. Sie schien sich selbst starr in die Augen zu blicken. Ihr Gesicht besaß auf diesem Bild eine völlig unbekannte Härte, die Nira betroffen machte. Sie trug ein schwarzes, halb zerrissenes Kleid. _Moment mal! Was zum …_

Nira spürte ihren Herzschlag in der Brust. Sie atmete schneller und blickte weiterhin auf das Bild. Um den Hals trug Nira ein Collier. Das Material konnte sie in der Zeichnung nur erahnen, doch im Zentrum prangte ein Edelstein in hellem Blau und Spuren von Rot. _Wie komme ich zu diesem Schmuckstück? Es ist wunderschön …_ Nira hob das Papier näher ins Licht, um mehr Details erkennen zu können. Viel mehr konnte sie dem Bild nicht abringen. Sie setzte sich auf und dachte einen Augenblick nach. _Moment, wenn dieses Bild das zeigt, was ich denke, dann heißt das, dass ich doch das schwarze Kleid anhatte und dieses Bild zeigt die Szene, in der ich gefunden wurde. Oder zumindest dort rumgelegen habe. Wenn der Gedanke stimmt, dürfte doch eigentlich nur ein einziges Kleid aus meinem Schrank fehlen. Nämlich das Schwarze. Das lässt sich ja einfach prüfen!_ Nira sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Schrank. Die Türen flogen beiseite und Nira versenkte sobald auch ihren Kopf und gesunden Arm darin. Bei einem bunt geblümten Kleid hielt sie inne. Dann ging sie nochmal alle Bügel durch. Dann zog sie jede Schublade auf und sah auch auf ihrem Balkon nach. Das schwarze Kleid fand sie nicht.

 _Ich hatte also tatsächlich das Schwarze an. Bedeutet das nun, dass Mutter tatsächlich die Szene gemalt hat, in der ich dort in den Ruinen gelegen habe und mein Gedächtnis verloren habe? Und vor allem! Was ist das für ein Schmuckstück? Ich habe so etwas Fantastisches noch nie zuvor gesehen!_

 _Ich glaube kaum, dass Mutter mir das nach unserem Streit geschenkt hat._

 _Vater vielleicht? Aber warum? Es war ja auch nicht die erste Hochzeit, auf die wir gegangen sind … Und warum hat keiner von den beiden mehr davon gesprochen? Hab ich es verloren? Wie kommt Mutter überhaupt dazu, dieses Bild zu zeichnen? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie der Raum dort ausgesehen hat. Prinzipiell kann diese Zeichnung ja nur die Vorstellung meiner Mutter zeigen. Sie war nicht da. Sie hat die genauen Details nicht erkannt. Und wenn sie das Bild so gezeichnet hat, wie sie es aus einer Erzählung hat, dann muss Vater ja mehr Informationen haben, als er mir gesagt hat. Um das genau herauszufinden, muss ich unbedingt zurück auf das Schloss._ Nira atmete tief aus. _Die Sache wird mittlerweile immer verzwickter._ Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und streckte sich im Bett aus. Sie legte die Hände auf den Bauch und atmete.

 _Ruhig ... und gleichmäßig …_

 _Ein … und aus …_

 _Eins … und zwei …_

 _Frieden … und Stille …_

 _Körper … und Geist …_

Mehrere Minuten vergingen. Nira hielt die Augen geschlossen und lag entspannt auf ihrem Bett. Im Garten zwitscherten die Vögel und ein Windspiel erklang hin und wieder, wenn ein Windhauch um das Gebäude schlich. Ohne Vorwarnung quietschte Nira auf und riss die Augen auf. Sie tastete nach ihrem Bauch und nach ihrem Hals. Dann schloss sie die Augen wieder und ließ den Kopf wieder ins Kissen fallen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Lächeln.

Sie griff sich in die Haare und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann lachte sie laut auf.

 _Wenn das kein glasklares Bauchgefühl gewesen ist …_ Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen. _Ich muss gar nicht zwingend auf das Schloss! Wenn ich das Schmuckstück finde, dann weiß ich auch genau, dass hinter der ganzen Sache mehr steckt! Aber wo könnte es sein? Wenn es hier ist, dann ist es garantiert versteckt, da ja bereits klar ist, dass meine Eltern mir nichts davon erzählt haben und offenbar auch nicht vorhaben das zu ändern. Das würde bedeuten, es ist entweder im Tresor, für den ich die Kombination nicht kenne, oder einer von beiden trägt es bei sich. Vater würde nie das Risiko eingehen, etwas rumliegen zu lassen, von dem er wollte, das es nicht gefunden wird._ Nira stöhnte entnervt auf. »Wie komm ich denn jetzt da ran?« _Wenn es überhaupt existiert und kein Hirngespinst meiner Mutter es nicht, Kleine!_

 _Nenn mich nicht Kleine!_

 _Red ich jetzt schon in Gedanken mit mir selber?!_ Nira verdrehte die Augen. _Ich kann ja schlecht zu den beiden hingehen und sagen: Hey ich hab hier diese Zeichnung gefunden, rückt mal bitte das Schmuckstück raus! Wenn ich also wüsste, ob der Rest der Zeichnung stimmt, dann würde das doch auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen, dass auch das Detail mit der Kette stimmt. Also muss ich unbedingt die Zeichnung mit dem Schloss vergleichen! Und vorher sollte ich eine Kopie von dieser Zeichnung machen! Wenn die Zwei herausfinden, dass ich Mutters Tasche durchwühlt habe,_ _werd_ _ich mir den Besuch auf dem Schloss vermutlich in die Haare schmieren können._

Nira sprang vom Bett und eilte zu ihrer Kommode. Sie griff nach ihrer Sofortbildkamera und machte ein paar Schnappschüsse von der Zeichnung. Einen, welcher die Zeichnung komplett darstellte. Dann einen mit der Kette im Detail. Ein nächster mit dem Hintergrund des Raumes. Sie legte die Bilder auf die Kommode und schlich zu der Tasche ihrer Mutter zurück. Nira zerknüllte das Papier erneut und stopfte es in die Handtasche zurück. Sie gab sich Mühe, den Beutel an dieselbe Stelle zurückzulegen, an der sie diesen gefunden hatte. Nachdem das zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gelöst war, verschwand sie sofort wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Dort begutachtete sie die Abzüge ihrer Kamera. Die Bilder waren zwar klein, aber sie konnte alle wichtigen Eigenheiten erkennen. Dann verstaute sie die Bilder in einem Buch und steckte das Buch in ihre Umhängetasche. Anschließend schlüpfte sie in ihre Lieblingsjeans, stülpte sich einen dünnen Pullover über und legte sich auf die Veranda im Erdgeschoss. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass ihre Eltern zurückkamen.

Nira schlug die Augen auf und spürte ein unsägliches Ziehen im Rücken. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand, noch wie sie dorthin gelangt war. Über ihr lag eine grob gezimmerte Holzdecke. Und Nira entfernte sich in Zeitlupe davon. Sie spürte, wie ihr die eigenen Haarsträhnen im Wind ins Gesicht schlugen. Ein Blick nach rechts zeigte einen dunklen, staubigen Raum. Sie sah ihre Füße vor sich. Sie schaute an sich herunter und sah ein zerrissenes schwarzes Kleid. Nira wollte schreien, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie fiel. Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Sie konnte sich auch nirgendwo festhalten. Sie fiel, ohne etwas unternehmen zu können. Ohne schreien zu können. Die Decke über ihr wurde kleiner und kleiner. Der Raum um sie herum rauschte an ihr vorbei. Mehrere Etagen tief stürzte Nira herab. Dann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Nira schoss aus der Liege hoch und sog laut japsend die Luft ein und gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich. Sie blickte in das erschrockene Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Natali Moradian starrte ihre kreidebleiche Tochter an und wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie tun soll. Nira nahm ihr die Entscheidung, indem sie sich fest an ihre Mutter drückte.

»Schlecht geträumt?«, fragte sie. Nira nickte in der Umarmung. Sie dachte an das Gefühl des Fallens zurück und schüttelte sich. Sie hatte immer noch eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. »Dieser Traum war richtig grässlich!«, sagte sie. Natali kraulte vorsichtig durch Niras Mähne. »Liebes, ich muss dir was mitteilen.« _Das klingt nach nichts Gutem ..._ »Dein Vater ist leider nicht mit nach Haus gekommen. Er hat einen dringenden Anruf bekommen und musste leider direkt los. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte auch gehofft, dass wir mehr Zeit gemeinsam verbringen könnten.« Nira blies Luft über die Lippen.

»Aber wir wollten doch heute zusammen zum Schloss fahren!« entgegnete sie.

Ihre Mutter nickte stumm. »Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Dein Vater hat gesagt, dass wir das erstmal verschieben müssen. Wir sollen ihn morgen um zehn Uhr auf dem Flughafen treffen.« Nira spürte erneut das eklige Ziehen im Rücken. _Kein Wunder mir wurde ja auch gerade der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen!_ »Mutter, das kann nicht euer Ernst sein! Ihr habt mir das versprochen! Ihr habt mir beide euer Wort gegeben, dass wir das gemeinsam erledigen!«

Natali reichte nach der Hand ihrer Tochter. Nira zog sie zurück und stierte ihre Mutter finster an. »Ich hatte eurer Versprechen und hab darauf vertraut! Warum fährst du dann nicht mit mir allein dorthin?« Die Mutter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Schatz, ich würde das wirklich gerne tun, aber... Dein Vater hat es verboten. Es tut mir leid, aber wir können da leider nichts machen!«

Nira stand auf. »Warum? Warum zum Teufel können wir da nichts dran machen? Du bist meine Mutter, du könntest sagen, nein, wir reisen nicht ab! Du könntest jetzt sofort mit mir, deiner Tochter, dort hin fahren! Ich verlange doch nicht, dass ihr mir ein Königreich zu Füßen legt! Du musst nicht immer nach der Pfeife von Vater tanzen!« Natali vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Handflächen. »Ja du bist unsere Tochter, aber wir haben in dieser Sache keine Wahl, Nira! Vertrau mir da bitte!« Nira fuhr fort: »Willst du wissen, wer wirklich keine Wahl hat?Ich hab keine Wahl! Ich bin nur das kleine pubertäre Mädchen, das nix zu sagen hat! Ich geh jetzt in mein Zimmer, und weil ich so frech bin, geb ich mir jetzt selbst Hausarrest und verbiete mir jegliche Möglichkeit meine verlorenen Erinnerungen wieder zu kriegen. Was solls, sind ja auch nur meine! Gute Nacht!« Sie drehte sich um und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Zurück blieb eine weinende Mutter, die sich in die noch warme Decke ihrer Tochter einwickelte und auf der Liege zusammenrollte. »Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten, mein Liebling!«, flüsterte sie, dann schlug in der oberen Etage eine Tür ins Schloss.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, schlug Nira ein paar Mal in ihr Kissen. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht darin. _Ich könnte nur noch schreien! Ich blödes Ding, warum hab ich auch nur einen einzigen Moment daran geglaubt, dass wir dort nochmal hinfahren würden! Mensch, warum bin ich ständig so bescheuert! Dorgh!_ Erneut hieb sie einige Male auf das Polster ein. Danach ließ sie auf dem Rücken den Kopf vom Bett baumeln und starrte minutenlang überkopf aus dem Fenster. Es roch nach warmer, feuchter Luft. Nira sog tief Luft ein und aus und spielte mit ihren Locken.

 _Also gut. Die ganze Nacht jammern bringt ja nichts. Also muss schnell ein Plan B her! Zügig!_ Nira wälzte sich herum und spielte einen Gedanken im Kopf durch. _Mit dem Fahrrad bis ins Dorf. Dort ein Taxi nehmen und bis zum Schloss fahren. Dem Taxifahrer genug Geld geben, dass er wartet. Am besten die eine Hälfte sofort die andere, wenn ich wieder im Dorf bin! Und am besten wieder zurück sein, bevor es morgen losgeht zum Flughafen! Wenn es stimmt, dass wir morgen fliegen, ist das meine letzte Chance auf das Schloss zu kommen. Wenn Vater nicht da ist und Mutter sich weigert, hab ich einfach keine Wahl oder?_ Nira spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing zu pochen. _Ist schon ganz schön irrsinnig und abgefahren, was du da planst! Was passiert, wenn du kein Taxi findest? Was passiert, wenn mir was passiert? Ist es das überhaupt wert?_

 _Wenn es etwas wert ist, dann seinem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen!_


	4. 004 - Enthüllung

Hier das neueste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit. Das nächste update gibt es innerhalb der nächsten 14 Tage. Wenn ich fleißig bin eventuell auch früher :)

Kritik ist gern gesehen ;)

* * *

4 - Enthüllung

Süd-Frankreich - Côtes du Rhône - 5 - Juni - 1990

* * *

 _ **M** utter war auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Das vereinfacht die Sache. _

Nira schlich langsam wieder die Treppe hoch. In ihrem Zimmer schloss sie die Tür ab und nahm sich ihren Rucksack. Sie packte eine Taschenlampe, das Buch mit den Fotos und einen zweiten Pullover ein. Aus dem Kleiderschrank zerrte sie die dunkelsten Kleidungsstücke heraus, die sie finden konnte, und schlüpfte hinein. Die lockigen Haare band sie zusammen und setzte eine Kappe auf den Kopf. Nira blickte in den Spiegel und schmunzelte. Aus ihrer Kommode nahm sie alle Geldscheine aus ihrem Sparkästchen. Sie steckte ihren Schlüssel in die Hosentasche und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete sie das Fenster. Links an der Fassade führte ein flach abfallendes Vordach bis hinunter in den Garten des Hauses. Nira kletterte auf ihren Schreibtisch, hielt sich am Fenster fest und trat vorsichtig auf den Sims. Den nächsten Schritt setzte sie auf den ersten Dachziegel. Das Dach gab nur leicht nach und schien stabil. Sie setzte auch den zweiten Fuß darauf und ging leicht in die Knie. Nichts knirschte, nichts wackelte. _Wird wohl halten. Hoffentlich._ Langsam zog Nira das Fenster wieder zu und begann hinunterzusteigen. Im oberen Teil war das einfach, denn keine Pflanze machte ihr hier den Platz streitig. Im unteren Bereich hatten Moos und eine Ranke das Dach bereits in Beschlag genommen. Knapp auf der Hälfte des Abstieges trat Nira auf eine bewachsene Dachpfanne und rutschte mit dem Fuß weg. Sie spannte sich an und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ihre Schuhe glitten über das Dach und Nira ruderte gegen den drohenden Sturz mit den Armen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und kam plötzlich zum Stehen. _Puh!_ Nira biss sich auf die Lippe und setzte den Abstieg weiter fort. _Du hast keinen Zeitdruck, Nira. Also, stürz nicht ab und mach keinen Krach dabei, sonst wars das mit der Schlossbesichtigung!_ Einige Atemzüge später trat sie auf die nächste Dachpfanne und führte ihren Abstieg fort. Schritt für Schritt, jeder in Zeitlupe. _Schritt machen, Gewicht verlagern ... Und nochmal ...  
_ Schließlich kam Nira am Rand des Daches an und beugte sich hinüber. Vor ihr lag noch ein Sprung in den Garten. _Wird schon nicht zu hoch sein!_ Schätzte sie die Höhe auf etwas mehr als ihre eigene Körpergröße. Einen Moment nahm Nira sich zum Vorbereiten, dann drückte sie sich ab und ließ sich auf die Wiese vor ihr fallen. Der Aufprall schickte einen stechenden Schmerz durch ihren gebrochenen Arm. Sie presste etwas Luft durch die Lippen und sank auf die Knie. Die Wiese war feucht und zog in den Stoff an den Knien. Einen Moment verharrte die Teenagerin und hielt sich den Arm vor die Brust. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und klopfte sich ein paar Grashalme von der Hose und zielte auf den Fahrradschuppen.  
 _Die größte Herausforderung wird es sein, die Tür leise auf- und zuzukriegen._ Langsam führte sie den Schlüssel in den Zylinder und drehte das Schloss. Ein leises »Klack!« ertönte und Nira zog achtsam an der Tür. Sie quietschte. Nira hielt inne und zog langsamer weiter. Jeder Zentimeter widersprach der Benutzung der Tür. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben. Alle Fenster waren noch dunkel. _Also ist Mutter nicht aufgewacht. Weiter jetzt!_ Die Angeln der Tür versagten den Dienst weiterhin lautstark. Dann war die Pforte so weit auf, dass Nira sich hindurchzwängen konnte. Sie musste die Tür noch etwas mehr öffnen, um ihren Drahtesel hindurchschieben zu können und verließ den Schuppen. _Ich lasse die Tür lieber auf, bevor es noch mehr Krach macht._ Nira schob das Gefährt zügig den gewundenen Weg durch den Garten an einer Wand aus Rosen vorbei bis zur Straße. Dann schwang sich das junge Mädchen auf den Sattel. _Mal sehen, wie gut ich einhändig fahren kann ..._ Ging ihr durch den Kopf. Dann fuhr sie, etwas wackelig, in die Nacht hinein.

Die Luft war noch feucht vom Tau und roch nach den verschiedensten Blüten, die rechts und links in den Gärten der Leute und an der steilen Felswand zu ihrer Seite wuchsen. Nachdem sie weit genug vom Haus entfernt war, schaltete sie das Licht ihres Fahrrades ein. _Zu Fuß haben wir fast immer eine Stunde bis ins Dorf gebraucht._ Sie blickte auf die Uhr. 22:40. _Also um kurz nach elf sollte ich im Dorf sein. Wenn ich mich ranhalte. Und nicht auf die Nase fliege... Hoffentlich finde ich auch einen Fahrer. Ich hab sonst keine Ahnung, wie ich dort hinkommen soll._ Die Strecke führte sie eine Zeit lang aus dem bewaldeten Hang hinaus über eine gewundene Landstraße. Nira radelte an einigen Häusern vorbei, in denen noch vereinzelte Fenster beleuchtet waren. _So langsam müsste ich doch ankommen ..._ Die Strecke führte bergauf und Nira kam bei dem Aufstieg gehörig ins Schwitzen. Plötzlich strahlte ihr ein helles Licht ins Gesicht und Nira wandte die Augen ab. Sie schlingerte und brauchte einige Momente, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Dann erkannte sie die Ausläufer des Dorfes. Es bestand aus zwei Geschäftsstraßen, um die sich einige Häuser angesammelt hatten. Ein kleines Straßencafé gab es im Ortskern und einige kleine Geschäfte, die Nira mal mit ihrer Mutter besucht hatte. _Sieht im Dunkeln gar nicht mehr so gemütlich und einladend aus ..._ Am Marktplatz stellte Nira das Fahrrad an einem Laternenpfahl ab und atmete erstmal tief durch. Nachdem das Schloss angelegt war, sah sie auf die Uhr. Diese zeigte 23:03. _Ganz schön aufs Gas gedrückt. So jetzt weiter. Ich brauch ein Taxi!_ Der Marktplatz war menschenleer, nur aus einer Kneipe hörte sie Musik und ein paar Männer standen davor und rauchten. Einige Meter weiter standen Autos mit weißem Taxi-Schild auf dem Dach. Zwei Männer standen beieinander und unterhielten sich lautstark unter einer Straßenlaterne. Nira hielt sich weiterhin an ihrem festgemachten Rad fest und beobachtete. Einige Minuten später verabschiedete sich einer der Kneipengänger und ging zu den Taxis. Nira wartete einen Augenblick auf der anderen Straßenseite. Der Kerl stieg in das vorderste Taxi und bald fuhr das Fahrzeug davon. Nira beschleunigte ihre Schritte, überquerte die Straße und steuerte auf den übrig gebliebenen Taxifahrer zu. _Na das wird ja jetzt witzig ...  
_ Die Aufregung ließ ihre Knie etwas weicher als gewöhnlich federn. Der Fahrer war nicht sonderlich groß und trug einen stattlichen Bierbauch mit sich herum, der von einem karierten Flanellhemd eingepfercht wurde. Sein Gesicht war etwas eingedrückt und verlieh ihm ein unansehnliches Äußeres. Haare und Bart sahen hingegen gepflegt aus. Als er Nira erkannte, warf er seine Zigarette durch das Abwassergitter der Straße und grüßte höflich. »Guten Abend, junge Dame. So spät noch unterwegs?« Ein Moment verging. Im Kopf ging die Teenagerin die Worte noch ein paar Mal durch, bevor sie antwortete. »Guten Abend! Ich brauche eine Fahrt zum Schloss 'mauvaise'.« Der Fahrer hustete und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. »Pardon, das Chateau mauvaise? Heute? Jetzt?«, fragte er. Nira nickte und hielt ihm einen grünen Euro-Schein hin. »Ich zahle Ihnen einhundert Euro jetzt, und einhundert, wenn wir zurück sind.« Der Fahrer überlegte einen Moment und fasste sich in den Bart. Dann begann er aut zu lachen. Sein Hemd spannte sich zunehmend um seinen prallen Bierbauch. _Hoffentlich werde ich nicht gleich von einem der Knöpfe erschossen!_ Er lachte weiterhin, ging ein paar Schritte, öffnete ihr dann die Tür rechts hinten und bedeutete ihr einzusteigen. Er schloss die Tür vorsichtig und stieg dann selbst ein. Nira reichte ihm die Banknote. Der Fahrer nahm den Schein, hielt ihn kurz ins Licht und steckte ihn danach gefaltet in die Hosentasche. Er ließ den Motor an und fuhr los. Der Wagen klapperte und der rechte Rückspiegel war gesprungen. Links neben sich sah Nira einen unansehnlichen dunklen Fleck. _Es ist wohl besser, ich denke nicht darüber nach, wo der genau herkommt. Sonst gibts auf diesem Sitz hier auch noch Flecken._ Die Fahrt ging weiterhin über dunkle Straßen und einige Feldwege, die Nira bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Fahrer war sehr still. Dies und die Abgelegenheit, in der sie sich gerade befanden, jagte ihr Angst ein. _War das wirklich so klug, mitten in der Nacht zu einem fremden Mann ins Auto zu steigen? Wenn er will, bringt er mich jetzt irgendwo hin, ob ich das will oder nicht. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun._ Nira hielt den Rucksack fest vor die Brust und achtete auf jedes Geräusch und jede Bewegung, die der Fahrer machte. »Wo kommst du eigentlich her?«, fragte er ein paar Minuten später. Nira zuckte zusammen. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um ihre Stimme wiederzufinden. Dann antwortete sie, »Israel«. Kurz angebunden. Er nickte und führte auf Englisch weiter fort. »Bin aus Belgien. Bist du von Zuhause weggelaufen?« Nira ballte die linke Hand. _Du hast da schon drüber nachgedacht. Sag jetzt einfach, was du dir überlegt hast._ »Nein, mein Zug hatte Verspätung und ich bin zu einer Feier eingeladen. Mein Vater erwartet mich auf dem Schloss.« Das Taxi stieß in ein Schlagloch und holperte. _Ob er mir diese Lüge abkauft?_ Der Fahrer zuckte mit den Schultern. »Okay. Dann ist ja gut. Mädchen, die von Zuhause ausreißen, leben gefährlich, weißt du?« Er blickte in den Rückspiegel und starrte die junge Teenagerin auf dem Rücksitz an. Nira blickte zur Tür und musste dem Drang widerstehen, aus dem fahrenden Auto zu springen. _Hör doch bitte einfach auf zu reden. Ich will nicht noch mehr Lügen erfinden müssen. Und tu mir nichts! Ich hab dir auch nichts getan, außerdem hast du ne Menge Geld von mir bekommen!_ Nira schwieg in der Hoffnung, dass das Gespräch erstickte.

Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile 23:51. Das Taxi wurde langsamer. Die Bremsen quietschten laut. Rechts und links sah Nira nur Dunkelheit. Vor sich strahlten die Scheinwerfer in eine graue Leere hinein. »Endstation, junges Mädchen.« Nira biss die Zähne zusammen. »Wie bitte?« Ein Arm des Fahrers zeigte eine steil aufragende Straße hinauf. Am Straßenrand stand ein Schild, welches das Schloss auswies. Es war mit Graffiti und dem Wort ›mauvaise‹ beschmiert. »Da oben ist das Schloss. Sieht nicht sonderlich belebt aus. Muss ja ne interessante Feier dort sein ...« _clever Nira, wirklich clever ... Denk dran, du musst auch wieder nach Hause kommen. Und du willst bestimmt nicht laufen!_ Nira zupfte einen weiteren grünen Schein aus ihrer Tasche. »Wie lange warten sie hierfür?« Er prüfte die Banknote erneut vor dem schwachen Innenlicht des Wagens. »Eine Stunde. Wenn ich länger warten soll, musst du schon meh ... oder was Besseres anbieten!« Nira riss die Tür auf und sprang hinaus. Sie schlug mit dem Gips gegen eine Kante und fluchte. _Ich muss mir unbedingt was für den Rückweg überlegen ..._ »Eine Stunde!«, rief er aus dem Fenster hinter ihr Weg vor ihr war kaum eine Straße, sondern ein ausgefahrener Pfad. Die ehemals gepflasterte Straße war längst überwuchert und so konnte sie im Schein ihrer Taschenlampe ab und an größere Gesteinsbrocken erkennen. _Toll! Er hat nicht gesagt, wie weit es noch ist!_ Nira beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Der Anstieg führte um eine Kurve. Links und rechts war die Straße unbeleuchtet und Apfelbäume säumten den Weg. Es war kalt und der Wind blies ihr Sprühregen ins Gesicht. _Hat mir ja gerade noch gefehlt._ Die verwachsenen Apfelbäume rauschten und knarrten. Sie spürte eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterkriechen. Hinter ihr fiel etwas zu Boden. Ruckartig fuhr Nira herum, die Taschenlampe hochgezogen wie einen Knüppel. _War da nicht gerade ..._ In ihrem Geist sah sie das grinsende Gesicht des Taxifahrers direkt vor sich. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. _Dort zwischen den Bäumen vielleicht?_ _Oder da vorne?_ _Nur der Pfad und der Wind._ Sie schüttelte sich und begann zu laufen. _Besser außer Atem, als weiterhin in diesem finsteren Stück Gegend!_

23:57 Nira hielt sich an einem alten Gemäuer fest. Sie sog tiefe kalte Atemzüge ein und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Mauer. Es war kalt, tat aber gut. _Nira! Mach. Mehr. Sport._ Die kalte Luft brannte in ihrer Lunge und sie musste husten. Mit dem Ärmel strich sie sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Über ihr ragte ein Turm in die Nacht. Seine Spitze verlor sich im Nebel, den die Taschenlampe nur auf die ersten Meter durchdrang. Nira stand in einem Torbogen, dem Zugang zum Burgschloss. Hinter dem Bogen lagen der Aufgang und der Burghof. _Nira, solltest du hier von diesem Spukschloss jemals runterkommen, dann mach so einen Scheiß nie wieder!_ Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack und steckte die Fotos der Zeichnung in die Hosentasche. Sie ging die ersten Schritte über den Aufgang. Hier oben war es deutlich stiller. Regen prasselte auf die Steine. Nira sah sich um. Zu ihrer Seite stand ein Gebäude aus Naturstein, alt, in Fachwerkkonstruktion und verschlagenen Fenstern. Auf der anderen Seite ein Holzverschlag. Bis jetzt hatte sie kein Gebäude oder Ähnliches wiedererkannt. Das, was ihr aktuell entgegenblickte, war nasser Stein im Nebel. _Nichts Brauchbares bislang._ Langsam lief sie, Schritt für Schritt, weiter in den Burghof hinein. Die Taschenlampe pferchte sich mühevoll durch die dichte Luft und offenbarte mehr Schatten und Gespinste, als Nira sich erhofft hatte. Es war kalt und zugig. _Und nass!_ Der Wind fing sich zwischen den Gebäuden und zog an ihrer Kleidung, den Haaren und ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie rieb sich über die Arme, doch die Nase war bereits eiskalt. _Bis jetzt noch nichts. Keine neuen, alten Erinnerungen. Hier muss aber alles stattgefunden haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber es fühlt, sich einfach so an!_

Ein Geräusch ließ Nira herumfahren. Es waren Schritte. Sie sprang schnell hinter eine Mauer und duckte sich. Hastig drückte sie auf den Knopf ihrer Taschenlampe. Das Licht erlosch und sie verharrte bewegungslos in ihrem Versteck und lauschte. Die Schritte kamen näher. Sie zog die Kapuze ganz über den Kopf und quetschte sich in die Ecke hinter der Mauer. _Vielleicht sieht er mich nicht, wenn ich leise genug bin und mich nicht bewege!_ Die Feuchtigkeit kroch in ihre Kleider. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Nira entließ den Atem in ihren Pullover. Zögernd steckte sie den Kopf seitlich an der Mauer vorbei. Der Burghof war ziemlich finster, doch sie erkannte eine Silhouette. Es war eine große Gestalt. Sie trug einen Mantel und eine Mütze auf dem Kopf. Er war ebenfalls dunkel gekleidet. Das Gesicht erkannte sie nicht, dafür war es zu dunkel. Doch er war Nira näher als gedacht. Keine zwanzig Meter hatten sie in diesem Moment voneinander getrennt. _Wenn es nicht der Taxifahrer ist, wer zum Henker ist es denn dann? Und warum ist er hier? Um diese Uhrzeit hat niemand mehr hier zu sein!_ Die Gestalt ging schnellen Schrittes über den Hof und zu einem der Gebäude schräg gegenüber von Niras Versteck. Er blickte sich einmal um und verschwand dann hinter einer dicken Holztür. _Verdammt nochmal! Wenn der hier rumspukt, kann ich mich kaum in Ruhe umsehen! So ein verdammter Mist!_ Nira biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht versehentlich laut zu fluchen. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. _Da geht eine Treppe in Richtung Turm und Torhaus, vielleicht werde ich ja dort fündig und kann mich schnell wieder verdrücken, bevor ich diesem unheimlichen Kerl über den Weg laufe. Wäre es nicht besser einfach zu verschwinden? Was ist denn, wenn der Kerl mich findet? Was macht er dann mit mir?_ Nira zitterte. _Ich halte mich einfach von ihm fern! Er wird gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin! Hoffentlich ..._

Nira zwang ihre linke Hand in ihren Rucksack und fischte nach einem Stoffknäuel. Einige Momente später zog sie es leise heraus und entfaltete es. Dann zog sie sich das Paar Wollsocken über die Schuhe und stand auf. Sie schlich die Treppe hinauf. Einige Meter weiter und sie erreichte den Zutritt zum Turm. Die Tür war schmal und durch eine stabile Eisenkette gesichert. _Verdammt! Verschlossen. Wohin jetzt?_ Einige Augenblicke verharrte sie, bevor sie sich zum Torhaus weiterbewegte. Ihre Schritte machten fast kein Geräusch. Geduckt schlich Nira den Weg an der Mauer vorbei. Ihre Hand hielt sie an der Mauer geführt und alle paar Meter hielt sie inne, um zu lauschen. _Der ist immer noch in dem Gebäude, also ist hier oben alles ok, Nira!_ An der Tür angekommen griff sie vorsichtig nach der schweren Metallklinke. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen und schwang nach einem kräftigen Druck träge auf. Nira schlüpfte durch den geöffneten Spalt und zog die Tür vorsichtig wieder zu, und lehnte sich an. Sie gestattete sich ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Allmählich beruhigte sich auch ihr Herzschlag. _Alles in Ordnung Nira. Hier findet dich keiner. Du hast noch Zeit und du hast alles unter Kontrolle. So jetzt schau dich um._ Neben der Tür lag ein alter Holzkeil, den sie noch schnell unter die Kante der Tür schob. _So jetzt kommt auch keiner so schnell hier rein._ Dann zog sie einen Socken vom Schuh und zog ihn über die Taschenlampe und drückte den Schalter. Die Taschenlampe warf auf diese Weise nur noch ein paar wenige Lichtstrahlen in den Raum. Gerade einmal so viel, dass Nira einen, vielleicht zwei Meter in dem stockdusteren Raum erahnen konnte. Der Raum war intakt und nicht eingebrochen. _Hm, sieht hier nach Fehlanzeige aus._ Sie lief den Raum einmal ab, fand aber keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu den Räumlichkeiten, die sie von den Fotos kannte. Im hinteren Teil erkannte sie eine schmale Treppe, die hinab in einen weiteren Raum führte. Nira schluckte und setzte den ersten Fuß auf die schmale Holzstufe. Unvermittelt erklang von draußen ein lauter Knall. Nira zuckte zusammen und ging in die Hocke. Nira konnte das Geräusch schnell zuordnen. Es war der Krach von berstendem Glas. Vorsichtig ging sie im Entenmarsch zu dem nächsten Fenster und stierte hinaus.

Auf dem Hof lag der Mann, den sie bereits in das Gebäude hat gehen sehen. Er hatte seine Mütze verloren und lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Aus dem Gebäude kamen drei berobte, maskierte Gestalten, die Fackeln trugen. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut war bedeckt, doch von ihrer Körperform schloss Nira, dass es Männer unter dem Stoff waren. Ihre Kleidung war weit und wallend und die Masken, die sie trugen, waren eigentümliche Fratzen in Silber, bis auf den mittleren von den Dreien. Seine Maske glänzte in Gold. Sie umkreisten den liegenden Mann und blickten auf ihn herab. Er rührte sich unterdessen. Die beiden silbrig Maskierten hielten kurze Stöckchen in der Hand, die sie auf den liegenden Mann richteten. Der bedrohte Mann rappelte sich auf und starrte nun den güldenen Mann vor sich an. Die zwei Fackelträger warfen ihre brennenden Hölzer auf den Boden. Nira gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie erkannte, wer dort auf dem Stein lag und von den Fremden bedroht wurde. _Papa!_

Es schoss ihr kalt durch den Körper und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, war sie bereits aus dem Raum zurück auf die Wehrmauer geschlichen. Zwei der Gestalten zwangen Niras Vater auf die Knie. Die vor ihm stehende Gestalt lachte. Ein verzerrtes, unmenschliches Lachen. Nira blickte entsetzt auf die Szene, die sich keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt abspielte. Ihr Vater blickte zu der verhüllten Gestalt auf. Erneut erklang diese verzerrte Stimme. »Wer bist du und was hast du an diesem Ort zu suchen?«, verlangte die erhabene Gestalt zu erfahren. _So brutal das klingt, aber das wüsste ich auch sehr gerne!_ Ihr Vater blickte stoisch nach oben.

»Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das Leuten wie euch mitteilen müsste! Ich habe mir lediglich die Beine vertreten!« Der Mann vor ihm lachte in einem höhnischen Ton. »Amüsant ... Du musst uns natürlich überhaupt nichts erläutern, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass allein der Anstand schon dazu verpflichtet. Aber so soll es sein. Ich möchte nur darauf hinweisen ... dass ... wenn wir genötigt werden ... durchaus in der Lage sind an die Informationen zu kommen, die wir benötigen. Und ich fürchte, dass du uns in diesem Falle nicht vor besondere Schwierigkeiten stellen wirst.« Nira kniff die Augen zusammen. W _as redet der Kerl da?_

»Also, wollen wir zwei einen neuen Anlauf für unsere Unterhaltung wagen? Eventuell möchtest du deinen Standpunkt nochmal überdenken.« Einer der in silber maskierten Männer schlug Niras Vater ins Gesicht. Er sackte zu Boden und fasste sich an die getroffene Stelle. Nira zuckte zusammen und schaute sich panisch um. _Ich muss doch irgendwas tun können! Was passiert denn hier?!_ Die zweite silber maskierte Gestalt hob den Geschlagenen wieder auf die Knie. Unter seiner Hand lief ein Schwall Blut hervor. »Ich ... Ich habe nur etwas zurückbringen wollen!« stieß er hervor. Wieder wurde die Stille der Nacht getränkt mit höhnischem Gelächter. »Zurückbringen? Was könntest du von Wert besitzen, dass du zurückbringen ...« Die Gestalt hielt inne. » ... Ich will wissen, was in seinen Taschen ist! Sofort!« Die anderen beiden stießen den wehrlosen Mann in ihrer Mitte zu Boden und griffen jeweils in seine Jackentaschen. Nach einigem Zupfen und Zerren hatte jeder von ihnen ein paar Gegenstände in den Händen. »Los! Her damit, oder muss ich es zweimal befehlen?« erklang es unmittelbar. Einen Moment später hielt die Gestalt ein dünnes Stück Holz vor die Maske. Nira strengte die Augen an, um mehr zu erkennen. Dann dämmerte eine Frage in ihrem Kopf. _Seit wann trägt Vater einen kleinen Ast mit sich herum?_

Von unten zerrte die Stimme erneut an ihren Nerven. »Was ist das in der Schachtel? Los! Aufmachen, sofort!«

Der Handlanger gehorchte und öffnete die Schachtel. Darin kam ein kleines Schmuckstück zum Vorschein, das im Fackellicht funkelte. Nira blieb für einen Augenblick die Luft weg und sie musste sich an der Mauer festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen. Sie kramte die Fotografie aus der Hosentasche hervor. D _as darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was geht denn hier vor?_ Nira sah, dass der Mann in der goldenen Maske ebenfalls gebannt auf das Geschmeide starrte. Er streckte seine Hand langsam danach aus. Die Spitze seines Handschuhs berührte das Collier fast und er stoppte in der Bewegung. Dann zog er die Hand zurück. Er nahm den Holzstab aus der Hand des Gehilfen neben sich und beugte sich zu Niras Vater hinunter, fasste ihn bei der Schulter und begann zu flüstern.

»Du sagst, du hast es gefunden? Wie kommt es, dass du so etwas hier findest? Hast du danach gesucht, oder warum treibst du dich in alten verlassenen Kellerräumen rum, die schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr besucht wurden?«

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke. »Antworte!« Niras Vater schüttelte den Kopf. Dann knickte der Maskierte den Ast vor den Augen von Karl-Heinrich in zwei Teile. Aus der Mitte schoss ein kleiner Funke, der so schnell verstarb, wie er gekommen war. »Lass dir das eine Lehre sein. Das Nächste, was zerbrechen wird, sind deine Knochen, mein Freund. Und das ist wahrlich keine Drohung, sondern ein ernst gemeintes Versprechen. Und wenn das nicht reicht, nun dann gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten.« Er strich Niras Vater über den Kopf.

»Also, warum ist dieses Schmuckstück in deinem Besitz?«

»Ich habe es hier unten gefunden, als ich die Hochzeit verlassen habe und etwas Zeit für mich haben wollte. Es lag hier zwischen den Trümmern. Ich wollte es zurückgebringen, weil es mir nicht gehört. Ich habe genug Geld um mir eigene Schmuckstücke zu kaufen!« Der maskierte Mann lachte und stand auf. »Na gut, das klingt einleuchtend genug. Ich nehme an, du sagst die Wahrheit. Du da!«, zeigte er auf den Gehilfen, der beide Hände frei hatte. »Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet. Nimm dieses Schmuckstück als Zeichen meiner Anerkennung. Leg es an, es soll dir gehören.« Er machte eine schweifende Handbewegung und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Der Angesprochene zögerte. »Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gemacht und du zögerst?« Der Mann überwand seinen Vorbehalt und nahm das Schmuckstück an sich. Er hielt es mit beiden Händen vor der Brust fest und begann zu zittern. Der Mann in der goldenen Maske zog ebenfalls einen Holzstab aus einer Falte seiner Robe. Dann schnitt seine Stimme durch die Luft. »Ich habe gesagt, du sollst es anlegen! Und ich warte nicht, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist!« Eilig legte sich der Zurechtgewiesene das Collier um den Hals. Ein kurzer Augenblick verging. Der Körper des Mannes zitterte, dann stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus. Er zerrte an dem Schmuckstück und versuchte es vom Hals herunterzubekommen. Beide Hände zogen an dem filigranen goldenen Geschmeide. Es gab nicht nach und schnitt ihm tiefer und tiefer in den Nacken ein. »Ahhh! Nehmt es runter von mir! Sie verbrennt mich! Bitte! Schnell! Bitte!«, rief er. Die beiden anderen Maskierten wichen nicht von der Stelle. Derjenige, der Niras Vater bewachte, warf dem in Gold maskierten Robenträger einen langen Blick zu. Dieser starrte aber nur stumm auf den mittlerweile in Panik zerrenden und wimmernden Mann, der gerade auf die Knie zusammensackte. »Ich habe doch nichts falsch gemacht, Herr! Warum ... Aargh ...« Plötzlich schlug eine gleißende Stichflamme aus den Roben des Mannes. Die Umstehenden taumelten einen Schritt zurück und wandten das Gesicht ab. Der brennende Mann vor ihm hieb mit den Händen nach den Flammen, die überall aus seinem Körper hinausschlugen, und warf sich zu Boden und kreischte. Niemand anderes rührte sich vom Fleck. Die Flammen erleuchteten den Burghof bis ins kleinste Detail. Karl-Heinrich kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab. Die Hitze ließ seine Augenbrauen kräuseln, und er roch verbranntes Haar. Im Spiel der Schatten, an einer Burgmauer, sah er weiterhin, wie der Brennende auf dem Boden kämpfte und zappelte. Die Stimme des Mannes überschlug sich und er krümmte sich langsamer und langsamer. Er wandte sich noch einige Augenblicke auf dem Boden, bis seine Stimme schließlich verstummte, und alsbald erstarben auch seine Bewegungen. Dunkelheit hatte sich wieder über den Burghof gelegt. Nur noch ein paar winzige Feuerzungen tanzten über dem verglühten Körper.

Für einen Moment vernahm Niras Vater nichts anderes, als das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren. Er blickte kurz nach links und rechts um sich zu orientieren. Rechts von ihm stand weiterhin eine der in schwarz gekleideten Gestalten. Der Mann in der goldenen Maske trat langsam, Schritt für Schritt, zu den verkohlten Überresten des Brandopfers. Er stieß mit der Spitze seines Stiefels gegen den ausgebrannten Körper und hob ihn an. Es knirschte und heiße Dämpfe verließen den Leichnam. Die Schulter brach vom Rest des Körpers ab und klappte hinüber. Die Luft wurde mit den heißen Gasen und dem Gestank des verkohlten und zerkochten Leichnams geschwängert. Karl-Heinrich würgte und wandte seinen Blick ab und sein Magen rebellierte gegen die Luft, die er einatmete. Ein weiterer Tritt gegen den Leichnam folgte. Er beförderte die Überreste des Torsos zur Seite. Auf der Brust lag ein dampfendes Collier. Niras Vater beobachtete, wie der Mann vor ihm sich bückte und das Schmuckstück betrachtete. Dann wandte er sich zu ihm um. »Nun sag mir die Wahrheit, oder dich wird dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, wie diesen dort!« Er atmete tief durch. »Meine ...«

Unvermittelt vernahm Karl-Heinrich ein knirschendes Geräusch und er blickte nach oben. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss er die Arme über den Kopf und rollte sich zusammen. Dann spürte er, wie dutzende Holzlatten auf den Fußboden niederstürzten. Es ertönte eine helle schreiende Stimme über ihm. »Lasst den Mann in Ruhe ihr dreckigen Arschkrampen!« Rechts neben Karl-Heinrich verließ eine blaue Entladung den Holzstab in der Hand des Robenträgers. Er blickte stumm dem Geschoss hinterher. Dann erblickte er für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gesicht seiner Tochter. Knapp verschwand es hinter einer Mauer und kurz darauf wurde ein Stück der Mauer durch ein lautes Aufschlagen in tausend Stücke gesprengt. Karl-Heinrichs Körper straffte sich. Er griff hinter seinen Rücken, fand, was er suchte und warf sich auf den Rücken. Vor ihm verließ die nächste Entladung die Holzspitze des silber maskierten Mannes. Es folgte eine weitere laute Explosion von Gestein und Mauerwerk. Dann streckte Karl-Heinrich den Arm aus und richtete seine Automatikpistole auf das Ziel vor sich. Sein Finger betätigte den Abzug. Noch bevor eine Reaktion erfolgte, drückte er zwei weitere Male ab. Die Kugeln trafen ins Zentrum der Robe. Der Träger fiel wie eine fadenlose Marionette zu Boden.

Niras Vater rappelte sich auf die Beine und drehte sich um. Er zielte mit der Waffe auf den Holzstapel und ging einige kurze Schritte näher heran. Um ihn herum gab es keine Bewegung, alles war still. »Nira, bist du das? Bist du in Ordnung?« rief er, ohne den Blick von dem Holzstapel zu lassen. Von oben meldete sich die Stimme seiner Tochter. »Alles gut bei mir! Was machst du hier?«, entgegnete sie. »Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen junge Dame!«, rief er hinauf. »Keine Ahnung, ich dachte, ich komm vorbei und helf dir aus der Klemme!« Karl-Heinrich verzog den Mundwinkel. »Nira, egal was passiert, ich möchte, dass du ...«, abrupt wurde er im Satz unterbrochen und von den Beinen gerissen.

Aus den Schatten, hinter einem Pfeiler, kam eine dunkle Gestalt mit zerrissener Robe hervorgetreten. »Was für eine herzzerreißende Posse! Ich bin wahrlich entzückt, wie sich die Dinge heute Nacht entwickeln. Nira? Habe ich den Namen richtig verstanden? Ist das deine Tochter oder dein Liebchen?« Die goldene Maske bedeckte immer noch sein Gesicht, doch seine Haube war etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Er war auf wenige Meter an Niras Vater herangetreten und stand nun direkt über der hingefallenen Pistole. Er machte eine kurze Geste mit seinem Holzstab und die Waffe levitierte zielgerichtet in seine offene Hand. Karl-Heinrich lag auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Die Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er konnte nicht sagen, wo oben und unten war. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Dann hörte er eine durchdringende verzerrte Stimme über sich. »Mädchen, du wirst von dort hinunterkommen und dich zu erkennen geben!« Nira zuckte zusammen. Sie hielt die Beine vor der Brust umklammert und atmete stoßweise. »Warum sollte ich das tun? Dann bin ich doch auch in der Schusslinie!« rief sie, mit allem Trotz, den sie aufbringen konnte. Sie hörte wieder das höhnische Lachen ertönen. »Es ist ganz einfach. Du gehorchst meinen Befehlen ... Oder ... Du wirst den Mann hier brennen sehen!« Nira schnürte es die Kehle zu. _Das kann er doch nicht machen! Was mach ich denn nur?!_ Sie sprang auf die Füße und schaute über die Mauer nach unten. »Nein! Schon gut, ich komme schon runter, tun sie ihm nichts! Bitte nicht!« Sie hob die Arme in die Luft und ging die Treppe hinab. Sie lief langsam zu ihrem Vater. Der Mann in der Robe ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und zielte mit seinem Holzstab auf sie. Nira erkannte, dass es ihrem Vater nicht gut ging. Er murmelte etwas, dass sie nicht verstand, und hatte die Augen geschlossen. »Mach dir keine Sorgen kleines Mädchen. In einer Stunde wird der Mann dort nicht mehr leben. Aber so lange wirst du es auch nicht mehr tun. Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für euch.« Nira blickte ihn furchtsam an. »Wenn sie mich töten, werden sie nie erfahren, was es mit dem Schmuckstück auf sich hat!«, brachte sie über die Lippen. _Was sag ich denn da?!_ Unter der Maske erklang ein spöttisches Geräusch. »Nehmen wir mal an, dass ... das ... tatsächlich ... so ist ... Warum sollte mich das interessieren, kleine Dame?« Er ging einige schnelle Schritte auf sie zu. Nira stellte sich vor ihren Vater. »Stopp! Kommen Sie nicht näher!« Sie hob die linke Hand vor sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein paar Atemzüge lang passierte nichts. Nira vernahm ein leises Summen, dann spürte sie ein helles Licht und öffnete die Augen. Keinen Meter vor ihrem Gesicht leuchtete ihr die Spitze eines Holzstabes ins Gesicht. Eine Sekunde später fasste ihr der Handschuh des Mannes ans Kinn. Sie hielt den Atem an. Langsam drehte er ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie blickte direkt in die Maske. Es liefen Linien und Verzierungen darüber, doch sie konnte nichts dahinter erkennen. Nicht einmal die Augen. Der Ausdruck der Maske war absolut emotionslos. Nira ballte die Fäuste. Ihr liefen Tränen das Gesicht herab.

 _Ich werde nicht weglaufen! Ich werde nicht weglaufen! Ich werde nicht weglaufen!_

Die leuchtende Spitze entfernte sich etwas aus ihrem Blickfeld. Dann spürte sie die Hand durch ihre Locken streichen. Nira schlug die Hand mit einer hastigen Bewegung zur Seite. »Schluss damit!«, giftete sie. Die Gestalt vor ihr zog die Hand zurück und legte den Kopf schräg. »Du bist wirklich hübsch, kleines Mädchen. Deine Augen sprühen Feuer wie ein Diamant. Dein Haar ... unzähmbar wie dein Temperament. Und eine intensive Ausstrahlung, die vielen noch zum Verhängnis werden wird ... Und all das eingebettet in dieses zarte Gesicht ...«

 _Bin ich schnell genug, sein blödes Holzstäbchen zu schnappen und zu zerbrechen?_ »Du warst das ...«, sprach der Mann vor ihr. »Was war ich?«, antwortete Nira verdutzt. »Du hast den dummen Jungen so zugerichtet ... Jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn!« Nira zog die Schultern hoch. »Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen! Ich will nur hier weg, mit meinem Vater!« _Verdammt! Du blöde Kuh! Jetzt hat er dich noch besser im Griff!_ Der Mann lachte. Dann machte er eine behände Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und Nira biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Sie griff sich instinktiv an ihren gebrochenen Arm. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine weitere Bewegung. Dann zerbröselte der Gips zwischen ihren Fingern und rieselte auf den Fußboden. Der Schmerz ließ so schnell nach, wie er gekommen war. Nira zögerte und starrte ihren Arm an. Vorsichtig bewegte sie die Finger. _Kein Schmerz ..._ Danach streckte sie den Arm aus. _Kein Schmerz!_ _Was geht hier vor! Das ... Was zum Teufel?!_ »Was geht hier vor?!«, verlangte sie zu erfahren. »Du hast keinen Funken von Anstand, kleines Mädchen! Pass auf, dass dir dein Undank nicht irgendwann mal zum Verhängnis wird!« »Ich bin nicht undankbar! Und von Anstand hat ein maskierter Feigling wie Sie nicht zu reden! Lassen Sie uns in Frieden und verschwinden Sie!«

»Zuerst solltest du das Collier an dich nehmen, junge Dame.« Er zeigte mit seinem Holzstückchen auf die verkohlte Leiche. Nichts geschah. Er gab dem Stück Holz einen Schwung _._ Nichts passierte. Nira nutzte den Augenblick und setzte sich zu ihrem Vater hinab. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete flach. Nira nahm seinen Kopf auf den Schoß. »Helfen Sie meinem Vater!«

Der Maskierte kniete sich vor das Brandopfer und zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel. Er vergrub die Klinge knapp unter dem Hals des Körpers und zog damit das Collier in die Höhe. Nira bildete sich ein Kloss im Hals. Nach einem kurzen Ruck löste sich die Kette vom schwarzen Gewebe und der Kopf des Mannes rollte zur Seite. Nira schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wandte sich ab. Ihr Magen drohte sie zu überwältigen. Die verzerrte Stimme lenkte sie jedoch jäh davon ab. »Das Einzige, was deinen Vater noch retten kann, bist du, junges Mädchen. Du kannst mir glauben und ihn retten. Oder du glaubst mir nicht und er wird sterben. Es liegt nun alles an deiner Entscheidung.« Nira schaute skeptisch zu ihm hinüber. Das Schmuckstück baumelte von der Messerklinge hinunter. _Warum? Warum händigt er es aus, wollte er es nicht vorhin noch selbst besitzen?_ Sie schaute zu ihrem Vater. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile sehr bleich geworden. »Was haben Sie davon, wenn ich es anlege? Soll ich auch in Flammen aufgehen, damit Sie meinen Vater in Ruhe töten können?«

Wieder erklang Gelächter. »Mädchen, du könntest mich nicht davon abhalten, euch beide zu töten.« _Lass endlich deinen verdammten Stolz zuhause und kümmer dich um deinen Vater!_

Vorsichtig pflückte Nira das Collier von der Messerspitze. Es lag angenehm kühl in ihrer Handfläche. Unter der Maske vernahm sie ein tiefes, verlangendes Grollen. Nira öffnete den Verschluss des Schmuckstücks und legte es um den Hals. Sie nahm die Arme hinunter und atmete tief aus. _Nichts passiert! Glück gehabt!_ Vor ihr schnellte der Arm mit dem Holzstab einmal quer durch die Luft. Nira stolperte einen schnellen Schritt zurück. Sie wurde nicht getroffen. Dann bemerkte sie etwas Warmes ihren Hals hinunterlaufen. Erschrocken griff sie an ihren Hals und blickte in ihre Handfläche. _Ich blute!_ Ein kleines rotes Rinnsal lief ihren Hals hinunter und benetzte den Edelstein. _Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Warum fühl ich mich so seltsam? Hilfe!_ Sie spürte ihre Knie weichwerden. Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen. In ihren Magen stieg eine Übelkeit auf, die sie auf die Knie zwang. In jeder Faser ihres Körpers spürte sie es brennen. Nira streckte die Arme von sich, doch keine Flamme zeigte sich über ihren Armen. Der Schmerz verschlimmerte sich. Nira ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und stieß einen Schrei aus. Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie sah ihre Umgebung völlig verzerrt. Auch die Geräusche erklangen nur dumpf für ihre Ohren. Über ihr stand eine Frau, die sie mit weit geöffneten Augen ansah. Sie trug ein dunkelbraunes Kleid und am auffälligsten waren die lockigen ausufernden Haare auf ihrem Kopf. _Mama, bist du das?_ Nira ging ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihr das Wasser in die Augen trieb: _Muss ich jetzt sterben?_ Einen Augenblick dachte sie daran, wie sie ihre Mutter das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. _Verzweifelt, in Tränen, wegen mir!_ Die Frau sprach zu ihr: »Ich weiß wie traurig und wütend du bist!« Nira biss sich auf die Lippe. _Gar keiner weiß hier irgendwas! Ich hab die Nase voll und vor allem hab ich genug von diesem maskierten Mistkerl!_ Der Schmerz verflog. Sie hörte ein hysterisches Lachen in ihrem Hinterkopf. Dann stand sie auf und sprang mit dem Kopf voran in den Mann mit der Robe. Etwas schlug nach ihr, doch es prallte kurz vor ihrem Gesicht ab. Dann traf sie den Mann und warf ihn zu Boden. Nira schrie, so laut sie konnte und griff nach dem Holzstab in seiner Hand. Irgendwo in weiter Ferne erklang ein Protest, doch Nira zerschmetterte das bisschen Holz mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung gegen den harten Steinboden. Der Mann in der Robe hastete auf die Füße und brachte etwas Distanz zwischen sich und die junge Frau. Nira streckte die Hand aus und griff mit einem Gedanken nach der Feuerwaffe ihres Vaters. Als hätte diese ihren Ruf gehört, flog sie in die ausgestreckte Hand. Das laute weibliche Lachen in ihrem Unterbewusstsein nahm diabolische Züge an. Nira richtete die Waffe aus und drückte den Abzug. Die Kugeln schlugen in Holz und Gemäuer ein. Der wegrennende Mann in der Robe schmiss sich der Länge nach auf den Fußboden. Neben ihm lag derjenige Mann, den Niras Vater erschossen hatte. Nira zielte genauer. Ihr Finger zog langsam den Abzug. Das Lachen war verstummt und einem leisen Murmeln gewichen. Sie hielt inne. »Stehen Sie auf und nehmen Sie Ihre Maske ab! Ich will Ihr Gesicht sehen! Los jetzt!« schrie sie über den Burghof. Der Mann stand langsam auf.

Nira spürte erneut eine Präsenz neben sich. Sie lugte kurz zur Seite. Neben ihr stand eine Frau. Knapp eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie. Sie erkannte ihr Gesicht nicht, denn es wurde durch ihre wilde Mähne verdeckt. »Ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen, Nira. Aber du solltest acht geben. Er hat sich den Zauberstab von seinem toten Kameraden genommen und wird gleich versuchen, dich anzugreifen. Am besten tötest du ihn, bevor er noch mehr schaden anrichten kann!« _ZAUBERSTAB? Hat sie gerade wirklich Zauberstab gesagt?_

Nira spürte eine Berührung an der linken Schulter. »Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, meine Kleine ...«, flüsterte die Stimme und etwas strich ihr über die Wange. »Ich werde für dich da sein.« Nira hielt inne und atmete kurz spürte eine Hand in ihrem Haar, die ihr den Nacken entlang strich. »Er will dich tot sehen, Mädchen ... Und deinen Vater auch ... Wie fühlt sich das für dich an?« Nira biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Augen wurden kleiner. _Der Kerl hat einen anderen Menschen in Flammen aufgehen lassen, er hat Vater und mich angegriffen, Vater liegt vielleicht im Sterben, es muss sein!_ »Ganz genau mein Schatz ...« Die Teenagerin straffte sich. »Du weißt, wie es geht meine schöne Kriegerin ... Und jetzt ... blas ihn weg!«

Nira drückte den Abzug. Sie drückte ihn so oft und so schnell sie konnte. Ihre Ohren versagten kurzweilig ihren Dienst. Das Mündungsfeuer erhellte die Szenerie. Dann blickte sie nach vorn. Der Mann in der Robe stand immer noch vor ihr. Er schwankte und hielt den Holzstab waagerecht vor sich. Dann fiel er auf die Knie und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Dann regte er sich nicht mehr. Nira blickte auf die Waffe in ihren Händen. Der obere Teil hatte sich verhakt. Aus dem Lauf stieg qualm auf. Sie ließ die Waffe fallen und rannte zu ihrem Vater. Sein Atem ging sehr flach und seine Tochter spürte kaum noch einen Herzschlag an seinem Hals. _Verdammt, was fehlt ihm denn? Was kann ich tun? Irgendjemand bitte! Ich brauche Hilfe!_ Nira drückte den Kopf ihres Vaters an sich und strich ihm durchs Haar. Eine fremde Hand mit dunkel lackierten Nägeln legte sich auf die Brust des Mannes. »Halt ihn fest und lass ihn nicht los, Mädchen! Hörst du? Wir können versuchen ihm zu helfen, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe.« Nira nickte eilig. _Egal was du brauchst, ich mach es, nur hilf ihm!_ Die weibliche Stimme lachte. »Leiste einfach keinen Widerstand, Kleines! Und leg deine Hände so wie ich auf seine Brust.« Nira folgte der Anweisung. »Überleg dir den wichtigsten Moment in euer beider Leben. Und wenn ich ›jetzt‹ sage, dann denkst du, so fest du kannst, an nichts anderes! Und du lässt den Moment nicht mehr los. Egal was passiert. Hast du verstanden?« Nira blickte zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht der Frau. Ihr schauten zwei tiefgründige braune Augen entgegen, eingerahmt von einer wilden Mähne dunkelbrauner Locken »Kann ich dir vertrauen?« fragte Nira. Sie erntete ein Schmunzeln. »Du kannst dir nicht erlauben, es nicht zu tun. Hast du die Erinnerung an deinen Vater?« Nira nickte einmal und legte die Hände auf seine Brust. Die Frau vor ihr schloss die Augen. »Das wird sehr schmerzhaft, egal was passiert, halte den Gedanken fest! Bist du bereit?« Sie bejahte und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. »Jetzt!« Nira versank in ihren Gedanken. Einige Momente lang durchzuckte es ihren Körper. Sie hörte nur noch ein entferntes Rauschen und drückte sich auf die Brust ihres Vaters. Ihr Körper wurde taub. Ein Gefühl des Erstickens überkam sie. Sie fürchtete, dass etwas schief ging. Sie hörte sich selbst aufkreischen. Dann verlor ihr Geist die Kontrolle und ihr Körper fiel bewusstlos vornüber.


End file.
